Chuck's Christmas Carol
by Shutupnkissme313
Summary: Tis the season and I promised my next story would be a Charah one and this is. it contains a dash of Dickens and a smidge of Schwartzfedak. Rated T for some language and situations.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Since it is the season and I am trying to get a few stories out. This, another story starting at the end of First Date, and an AU non-intersect story which for now I have set for 12 chapters, along with one profiling two characters who don't get much time in the spotlight. This is set after Crown Vic. I do not own Chuck or Dickens, I merely manipulate the characters in my mind and sometimes I dare to present them.**_

**Chuck's Christmas Carol**

**2322 12/24 Casa Bartowskicomb: **

Sarah took a deep breath as she found her focus drifting. Leaning back onto the corner of the wall that marked the outer edge of the kitchen she closed her eyes and absentmindedly ran through the various exits which allowed the corners of her mouth to turn slightly upward. Opening them the smile came full bore as she found she shifted her body and Chuck was in the middle of her field of vision talking and laughing with Morgan and Anna. She turned her head and saw Ellie and Devon talking to another couple, but every so often Ellie would sneak a look at her brother and beam. The smile maintained as she remembered asking Ellie why she'd look at him that way and she received a hug along with the knowledge this was the first party ever that Chuck had not spirited himself into his room and actually talked with other people and not solely in geek-speak.

A slight consternation kicked up as she wasn't told about this party until she showed up at the Buy More one. That would be something that needed to be talked about, but at a later time. The dinner of roast beef and double baked potatoes with Ellie, Devon, Chuck, and her was delicious. About a half hour after they had finished the party then expanded; starting in the courtyard and that had both good and bad moments. Although there were mostly couples from the hospital, there were a number of single doctors, both male and female looking for somebody to unwrap. One of the good moments was a red-headed physical therapist who targeted Casey, her barrage was stopped after a dance, but still as she shared a glance with Chuck they both knew that was something to be savored. After politely declining her advances, Casey soon left the party, which surprisingly was one of the bad things as Chuck was making his way around and talking with just about everybody, besides her, and she situated herself outside the Morgan door. Morgan and Anna had talked with her for awhile before they decided to dance. She mingled into some of the groups that inevitably form at a decent sized party, never keeping her eyes off Chuck for too long; and although cordial she let it be well known she was with Chuck. That stopped as she tried to engage in conversation with a group of women it turns out included some whom Ellie had tried setting up with Chuck.

Oil and water mixed better, a few of them were admiring the 'improved' Chuck and wanting him under their tree, before Sarah announced that Chuck was her boyfriend. Just like that she noticed a change where she was an antelope and they were leopards or tigers and the cover story was put under heavy scrutiny. Working at the Weinerlicious was bad enough, but they were able to make it feel worse. Her college degree and vehicle only seemed to add fuel to their fire. Luckily Ellie as the consummate hostess was able to see Sarah's wordless plea and spirited her away. However that didn't stop the gaggle; soon she found all the single doctors, and a few married ones, wanting to talk with her, or more correctly hit on her. Most took the news she was with somebody like gentlemen and offered 'He's a lucky man'. One in particular did not, for a number of reasons he reminded her of Bryce and it just so happened Chuck had made his way to the gaggle when this buffoon was going through his routine. She debated about just going through the Morgan door to get away, but realized it would've looked as an invitation to this bozo as well as to Chuck's fan club. She looked to Chuck to rescue her, but his back was to her. Eventually she managed to get away for a refill, but the bozo followed her until Devon stopped him and walked him out to his car. When Devon came back he appeared tense, but soon found Ellie and relaxed.

The party started to dwindle down and when it was around eleven Ellie informed the group the party was going back inside. Eight were still inside: Chuck was talking to Anna and Morgan while Ellie and Devon were saying goodnight to a couple she did not know. She straightened up then leaned back against the wall again; a little unsure why she was in a good mood considering the unwanted attention, but she felt relaxed and warm. Especially as she was able to hear the sound of Chuck Taylor's walking towards her.

"Hey, was tonight ok? I know I didn't get to spend as much time with you as I wanted to…" Sarah opened her eyes which apparently gave him the answer without needing to speak, "Right… Ellie gave me the 'we need to talk later' look. It was strange I usually sneak away to my room about fifteen minutes in and stay until about a half hour left in the party without anybody noticing."

Unfortunately Sarah could not hide her smirk, and he cautiously asked, "What?"

"You may need to talk to your sister about that as well, I don't think she's that mad at you, but then again…" Sarah steps to Chuck going cheek to cheek and whispers sarcastically in his ear, "She wasn't abandoned by you tonight." Her grin as she pulled back was immediately turned upside down as Chuck had a solemn look on his face. The sudden rush of shame caused her to look down as she noticed something on her shoes and was trying to recall how to clean them when she felt a hand gently pushing up on her jaw. Helping the hand she looked up and saw remorse in the deep brown eyes.

"You are right, I was an ass tonight… I thought perhaps you'd rather have a night off from the cover and get a chance to relax a little, but … I am sorry." Chuck held her a little tighter he was relieved that she didn't pull away and felt the flicker of hope as he would swear Sarah is reciprocating, but then she whispered something into his shirt. As he loosened his end of the hold he craned his head to look at her and softly asked, "What did you say?"

Sarah twisted her mouth battling within herself whether to repeat it. She took a deep breath and earnestly stated, "Don't do it again," as she stared into his eyes.

Chuck swallowed as this was a much different tone than her 'don't get out of the car' one. He maintained the eye contact and simply said, "Ok" and smiled. She responded in kind and he felt his heart flutter from her response.

They found themselves back into a loose hug eyes closed, slightly swaying to the hum of the Christmas tree lights when they both realized it was far too quiet and opened their eyes. Ellie and Devon were sitting on the couch looking at the tree. Ellie's head was resting on Devon's shoulder while he laid his on top of hers. Sarah felt a little flushed witnessing this display of complete contentment as well as a tinge of jealousy doubting that she would ever be at that point in her life. She released Chuck and grabbed her cup of eggnog slightly misjudging the contents she brought it up a little too quickly, but recovered without spilling anything out of the cup. She looked back at Chuck and smiled, "It's late… I getter bet going, "and took an uneasy first step towards the door she felt an arm wrap around her.

"I'm not going to let you go."

Sarah was shocked at the words; the only thing that kept her from exploding was although his grasp was firm his tone was playful. Holding back on her judgment she decided to look at his face and see what he exactly meant by that. Seeing the look of fear as well as resolve that he had to do it allowed her to present her look that she was going to listen to his explanation, before she left because it was getting uncomfortably hot.

"… Sarah I know you can handle… well I guess I don't know for certain, but I'd assume you are probably trained to handle liquor better somehow," he whispered into her ear.

"Chuck, I'm fine to drive." Sarah responded automatically before seeing the look of disbelief on Chuck's face which brought a slight frown to hers.

"Sarah, you know I never doubt your abilities, but you had a glass of wine before dinner, two with it, another two before the party started and then you've hit the eggnog pretty hard during the party." As Sarah's look of consternation began to take hold, Chuck swallowed and rapidly tried to protect himself by saying, "Devon was the one who initially brought it up just before the party as something we should be aware of because Ellie did the same thing. I didn't bring it up as you were relaxed and happy and it was so nice to see. I think when you two do go out for an evening you need to make sure there's a driving service. I think it's good for both of you to have a real friend."

Sarah's thoughts first went to Chuck using 'when' instead of 'if' and although there was initial nervousness in convincing Ellie of their cover; that went away quickly. She could easily envision the two of them sitting at an outdoor café talking and laughing about nothing in particular. Almost as quickly she became disheartened by his using real for Ellie insinuating he wasn't one. For the second time she found herself trying to decide what she could say versus what she wanted to say. Still debating she looked up and saw Chuck with an amused look, now completely confused he leaned down and whispered, "I know where we are… its ok."

Just as that weight was lifted, she wanted to ask why he had his goofy grin on; but was interrupted as he placed his lips on the tip of her nose and lightly brushed it with his tongue then pulled back still with that grin. A few nanoseconds after his tongue touched her nose her mind emptied and the only thing that existed were Chuck, herself, and wanton lust. The initial surge of adrenaline that followed brought back the rest of the world along with the knowledge this felt far different than any liaison with Bryce: whether the rush of completing a mission that would have killed almost any other pair of agents or the few times they met after Graham had ended their partnership. Sex was a competition; similarly to everything else in their partnership training, cooking, dancing, when they were undercover in the Alps they forced their guide to judge who was the better yodeler. This felt more like a connection; however the competitor in her had to come up with something. The image her mind created was an incomprehensibly huge jigsaw puzzle; somehow she knew the number of pieces was fifteen thousand and she had one piece in hand and saw Chuck's hand with another, of course the pieces fit perfectly.

Chuck knew he crossed the line, he simply couldn't stop himself. The remnant of eggnog foam on her nose was the most adorable thing that he could ever recall and the sensation from his tongue made him consider if he was a cannibal. Granted he would never literally eat Sarah, but the little taste convinced him he would spend the rest of his life trying to sample as much of her as the FCC would allow. In a Pavlovian way his salivary glands started working overtime as he looked at the inebriated angel in front of him. After several months of intense study he had no clue what was currently going on inside the head of Sarah. Her mouth hung slightly open which meant she was contemplating her reaction. Her eyes had narrowed which wasn't a good sign, and the fact they very briefly seemed to change color completely grabbed his attention, both confusing and intriguing him.

With the fog lifting, Sarah was a little surprised she hadn't pounced on Chuck yet. From the look he was sending her anything less was unacceptable. Realizing she had yet to respond to whatever that move was he just did her hands locked onto the curls and jerked his head down crushing his mouth onto hers; his mouth being open at the time allowed her to suck his tongue into her mouth. Never one for patience she playfully bit his tongue to bring him into the moment and it did. His eyes flickered and the fire in them stoked Sarah's own arousal as did the hands that grabbed her jeans-clad ass bringing her up as he straightened himself out. She let go of his hair locking them around his neck and doing the same with her legs around his torso as he started to move.

Neither one noticed the squeal followed with a look of disgust as Ellie realized as much as she wanted them together this was too much information for her to take at the moment. Devon kissed her forehead and handed her a glass with the eggnog, taking a sip from his glass before stating, "It's amazing that you don't taste the alcohol. I still cannot believe Morgan in making 1½ of the recipe added three times the alcohol and only twice the other ingredients… But it is the best tasting one he has made." Ellie nodded her agreement just before successfully attempting Sarah's move. Devon quickly responded bringing his hopefully soon to be fiancé into their bedroom.

After making it into the room Chuck closed the door with his foot and slowly brought Sarah down onto the bed. Once they made contact they released each other's mouth both turning their heads trying to bring in enough oxygen to continue. When both were ready to go onto the next round their eyes focused on something which simultaneously brought back their full lives destroying the mood. Chuck's went to the picture of Sarah in her Leia costume when the initial one had a bug attached to it; Sarah's to the camera on top of Chuck's computer. With a reluctant sigh Chuck rolled off of Sarah and sat in the middle of the bed. Sarah put her hands to her face and pulled herself up sitting next to him and took off her shoes.

At Chuck's confused look she said, "I thought I had to stay here because the eggnog was spiked." Chuck's brow furrowed more, "I realized it after the third one, by that time I figured what the hell and Ellie had taken my keys from my purse. Since I am staying here there is no need for surveillance." She finished in a forceful, but still a little louder than she intended way.

"You are buzzed, aren't you?" Sarah exaggeratedly nodded her head then placed it upon Chuck's shoulder. Both were extremely comfortable for a few minutes before their fervor started to rise up again. Chuck carefully lifted Sarah's head, but instead of the toe curling, mind-melting extravaganza she was anticipating instead was a chaste, tight lipped kiss which still revved her up.

"Chuck, I'll go over to Casey's right now and make sure it is all off. We both know Casey is a lot of things, but this would be the last thing he'd want to see."

Chuck turned and smiled, but still went through his drawer coming back out with a t-shirt and some sweatpants, "I know that and agree with you, but if he's sleeping or that physical therapist made her way back…" This elicited a giggle from Sarah, soon though he was facing her 'what aren't you telling me Chuck' look. "Ok there is more, do you want me to step out while you change?"

Sarah wondered to herself how that question could turn her on more. The only thing that was keeping her seated was the look on Chuck's face as he appeared to be battling a number of demons right now. Not wanting him to leave though she replied, "That's ok Chuck, if you want to turn your head or don't, I trust you."

Somehow this made Chuck a little more forlorn as he went to his computer chair and after seeing Sarah's reflection on the monitor he placed his head on the desk. Sarah saw this and quickly changed into the clothes Chuck had handed her. She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Please tell me what is wrong Chuck." Then running her other hand through his hair, "Please?"

He lifted his head and slowly turned the chair taking the hand that was in his hair and bringing it down to his chest while one hand was holding it, the other was lightly following the assorted lines and/or scars before turning it over and brushing the back of it with his thumb. He released her hand and went to sit on the bed. After a moment of missing the attention her hand had received she followed him a little wary of what to say.

Finally Chuck took a deep breath and said, "Sarah I could never take advantage of you and with your judgment impaired going further… I can't." Looking up into her blue eyes he saw she understood as she brought her face close to his and kissed his cheek.

As she pulled back she started to say, "Thank you for respecting me like that… there's still something else though, isn't there?"

Chuck closed his eyes wondering if there was anything he could say besides the reason and convince Sarah. Unfortunately he was certain that while Sarah did not put in the work he did in studying her, she had a frustratingly innate ability to read many of his moods. Opening his eyes he knew she would not let this go and looking at the combination of caring, concern, and admiration on the most stunning face bathed in moonlight he hoped any one of the three were still there in a few moments.

"There is… I don't know what I would do when you told me it was a mistake tomorrow."

"Wh…"

"Sarah. I know you cannot admit it, but there is a part of you that does want something real with me. Whether it is forty-nine percent or just one and for tonight that percentage is in charge and not that I am complaining, but tomorrow when the fifty-one or ninety-nine is back and you need to say this cannot happen again it will break me… You'll get reassigned and I don't know how I will possibly function. You are the only thing that has kept me sane since this whole thing has started."

Sarah sat there taking what he just said in, after the display in the living room into the bedroom to deny him one percent was so cruel, but not denying it would just be leading him on. The truth was he probably had it in reverse, the majority of her wanted something real with Chuck; the problem was the small percentage that didn't recognized she did want it, but giving in would result in only unacceptable results. She'd be reassigned, the person coming in would have him tossed in a bunker, or worse not protect him enough and get him killed, or even worst he'd fall for the new agent and somehow everything would work in their favor and when Sarah would return after her exile he'd be happily married with children and she would be back to being completely alone. The second part of his admission was not any better; she felt secure in protecting Chuck physically, but now even though she had thought it hearing it from his lips terrified her. Being responsible for another person's sanity, especially as she doubted hers on occasion after following Chuck's ideas was too much for her. Wanting to change the subject to anything else, "Why didn't you tell me about the dinner and party, "blurted out.

"Uhm, "This was the proverbial rabbit hole and Chuck was rapidly descending, "I didn't know if the mission would be completed." Chuck looked down at his shoes remembering the layout of the bedroom as he was positive he was not going to be looking up anytime soon.

Sarah was contemplating the exact same thing plus she was berating herself on asking that ridiculously stupid question. Taking care on what she was going to say, but trying to hurry knowing instead of visions of sugar plum fairies in his head it was Lon Kirk boinking her. "If you had told me I would have come." She said earnestly.

The tone brought Chuck's head up, but he couldn't quite believe it, "Sarah, it was a mission; besides I did tell you."

Anger worked its way to the top of the emotions, "If I hadn't shown up to the Buy More party, which I wasn't told about either; you're saying that you would have called me. Or were you hoping for Lou to show up. Just for the record, you went a lot further with her than I did with that creep."

"Maybe this bed is possessed, "Chuck said trying to lighten the mood as he slid off his shoes, "I wasn't insinuating anything. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, Chuck both of us will stay here. We don't want to bring Ellie into this. Tomorrow I'll look into the schedule of the CIA exorcist."

"You really have one of those?"

"Chuck."

"Yes."

"Good night."

"Good night Sarah… I… uh… Sweet dreams Sarah."

Sarah laid down closest to and facing the door into the hallway. This was her rationale of sleeping in this spot even though that was where he would sleep she was between Chuck and any bad guy who would enter this way. He tried to sleep on his back, but he was used to sleeping on his right side which would cause him to look at Sarah's back. Figuring if this could get him to fall asleep perhaps she wouldn't mind as soon as he adjusted he heard her sniffle and immediately went to attempting to sleep on his back.

Casey went to his cabinet and grabbed his gun cleaning kit and his brand new bottle of Johnnie Walker Black Label. He had walked in after doing a visual inspection that all party vehicles had been accounted for. The three left that normally weren't there were not Trojan horses. Two were people who had been at the party but weren't in good enough condition to drive home. The third was Walker's Porsche, coming in he was just about to turn off the surveillance feeds when he heard Chuck state he couldn't take advantage of Sarah. He could tease Chuck about being a Boy Scout, but only a true man would turn her down in that way. Hearing the rest made him skip the glass and drink straight from the bottle. He wasn't a voyeur, but he had to stop Walker if she left; she wasn't in any condition to drive especially the way she liked to. He would have definitely turned it off if it looked like it was going to go the other way, first because the thought turned his stomach, but also after hearing about the new Intersect along with those jackasses plan for Chuck; allowing him to have a night with the woman he was enamored with was something the moron earned. After a few healthy swigs he rewound the footage to before there was anything Graham or Beckman would have any issue with and erased it. Noting that time he wrote a few sentences on an NSA post-it, turned the camera, but not the recorder, on quickly just to make sure they hadn't made up. They were asleep, so he went outside opened the Morgan door and placed the post-it on the inside before closing it, and locking it just in case Grimes wanted to make an unwanted appearance.

There was only the one that he had heard, but it was enough. He fought the instinct that would have him say something, anything to try to make her feel better. Nothing came to him so he carefully went back to lay on his right side and looked over at her. This time he only heard a tiny snore which made him think, 'She can even make snoring sexy'. The smile that brought along with the snore allowed him to begin to relax. Almost instantly after his mind fully relaxed he was brought back by somebody whispering 'Chuck. Looking over he could only see Sarah's back, but heard the whisper once again; it was familiar, and female, and coming from the area by the Morgan door. Slowly turning to it he could see a figure coming out of some shadows.

"J-J-Jill?"

_**A/N: In the immortal word of Peter Griffin, "Whoa." Charah earned is far better than Charah given, well not really but it will happen. I know I say it, but I will try to get these chapters posted as quickly as possible. Right now there are four more chapters definitely, but there may be a fifth primarily because I enjoy my epilogues and a few details that I want to address. As always please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. **_


	2. Ghost of Christmas Past

**Chuck's Christmas Carol**

**Chapter 2: Ghost of Christmas Past**

"Jill, why are you here?" as he looked worriedly over to the blonde sleeping next to him, he whispered, "I think it would be best if you were to leave quietly."

"Chuck, she is not going to wake and I am not Jill, I am the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"You didn't sample Morgan's eggnog, did you?"

"No, now stand up, turn around, and try not to scream." Chuck decided to placate Jill as he followed her direction turning to look at Sarah. "No, look over to the other side of the bed." Chuck frowned and moved his gaze to his astonishment there he was sleeping as well; the girlish scream ended as Jill clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Why did you do that?"

"Just because nobody else can hear or see you, I can and there is a lot to do and very little time to do it. Now grab my hand." She said forcefully.

Chuck immediately started, but paused and asked, "So, you aren't Jill, why look like her?"

"Ok, a quick summary, there are three ghosts; Dickens remembered quite a bit so his story is pretty close. I choose someone who fits into the time frame that holds significance and knows most of the events, but also is not the most important figure in that time. Sufficient? Now grab my hand and I'll allow you to ask a few more questions as we go."

Chuck took another look back, shrugged, and grabbed the ghost's hand. Once he did the room disappeared and they were in what looked like a tunnel of screens with aspects of Chuck's life playing as they strode through. "You answered part of my question, but why Jill in particular?"

"First, I need shock value; to get you to believe so it has to be somebody not incorporated in your life now. After gathering the information from both of you made this pairing the most interesting choice. Besides we're here."

"And that is."

"The last full fledged Bartowski Family Christmas."

"Why? Couldn't you start with something pleasant and ease into what lesson you're trying to teach. Hey, I love Christmas. Do you think you have the wrong person?"

"It's not about your feelings for Christmas, it's more that there's something that you have ignored or lost and finding it will improve your life and others. Now what isn't pleasant about this?"

Chuck looked over and saw Ellie tear through the paper with fervor and glee in her eyes and felt some sadness as she always carefully opened her presents now, barely tearing any portion of the paper. He looked over at his father and he was looking over the sight of his children laughing without a care in the world. His mother was a different story watching her face he could see very subtle changes; utilizing his skills honed to determine the moods that Sarah was in. He could see the complexity on her face; there was joy but behind it he could see sadness and staring at everything seemingly burning every detail in her memory. He wanted to file this away, but had to ask, "Will I remember this?"

"You will remember some things. Your mind presents an interesting challenge, we deactivated what you call the Intersect as a just in case. Some recall it like a dream, others don't remember any details, but all get their message. Where you will fall I cannot tell you. Again why is this unpleasant?"

"Well, look. Everything changed after this." He finally took a look at his younger self, completely carefree and oblivious to what the future would hold. Nevertheless it was hard to hold back the smile even now as he opened up the package that contained the 1st issue of The Justice League of America. Another thing he quickly noted there were less presents than he remembered: three from Santa, one with socks and underwear, and then one each from Ellie, mom, and dad. Previously they were all from Santa, but their parents made a big deal this year of going to the mall a week before. Once there going off first with his Dad picking out something for Mom and then switching and with Mom picking out something for Dad and Ellie. "Is there a way to rewind this?"

"What do you want to see? Our time here is almost up."

"I just want to see my Mom opening my present."

"Well then look." Jill pointed over to where Steven and Mary were sitting on a couch and his father handing over a small, clumsily wrapped box. Mary looked over to Chuck who was enthralled with the comic, if he couldn't be Han Solo he at least wanted to be part of a special group fighting evil. This brought about her first pure smile of the morning which grew as she went through two layers of wrapping paper and still hadn't gotten to the present. Steven could not hide his amusement, but wanting to make sure Chuck didn't think he was laughing at his lack of wrapping skills, "He wanted to make sure that it was protected 'just in case'."

This brought a giggle from Mary, "In case of what?"

"Apparently it was obvious because he didn't say. This was exactly what he wanted to give you. We were done in five minutes so we went to the arcade and each got a game of Tron in before we met back up."

"He had you and Ellie pegged as well. He did get mad initially as my score beat his, but then he hugged me and said, "Mommies are better. That's why we have to learn from them." She took another look at Chuck before taking off the last layer of wrapping paper revealing a blue velvet box. Opening that she found a silver charm of a girl and boy holding hands, the girl a little bigger and the tears began to fall.

Ellie went quickly over there concerned because her mother never cried and not seeing the present and it was from Chuck she chided, "Did Chuck get you something bad? I'll make sure he gets you something better…" She stopped once her mom showed her the charm. Immediately she went over and gave Chuck a hug that he would soon accept as part of being Ellie's brother. But…

"Ellie, I'm trying to read this; Despero might actually win over the Justice League."

Ellie almost said if that were the case there wouldn't be any more issues. Looking over at her little brother she could tell he was completely involved and just smiled. Turning back she could see her mother was still crying, but smiling and her father trying to brush away both their tears.

"I am sorry Chuck, but it is time to go." The ghost explained with some mist in her eyes while Chuck had started when he saw his mother become emotional over his gift, before he left he looked over at his young self oblivious to everything else around him.

The travel this time was much shorter, but long enough for Chuck to ask why she looked to be on the verge of crying. She responded, "In choosing her I do need to absorb a part of her, I would call it her essence. Our reactions are from this essence; however I do control it a little better than the others."

"Others?"

"Present and Future both like to 'get into their characters', but I do not know whom they have chosen. Their only rules are they need to be in their specific time frame and cannot be somebody chosen before them. We are here, a few years later; your first Ellie/Chuck Christmas."

Instead of an expected frown she saw Chuck have a smile on his face. They were in the same room as before, but it was not nearly as festive looking. The tree was reminiscent of the one from Charlie Brown's Christmas and only had a few strands of garland and a paper star on top.

"Ellie, why didn't we get a normal tree?"

"Chuck, this was the biggest that I could put on my bike."

"But I'm sure they would have delivered it."

"No, we can't let any other people know that it is just you and I. Morgan's mom and the others that know are enough. If the wrong person finds out they will take you away saying it's in your best interest."

"I know… what if… they… you know…"

"Chuck, I doubt either will be coming back, but I hope that they do. But for now it is us, and I say we can start to make our own traditions. Do you want to open our presents tonight or tomorrow morning. "Ellie asked as she quickly turned her head wiping a tear so Chuck would not see.

"I vote we open up our present tonight and then when our family gets bigger again we just open one and leave the rest for Christmas morning." Chuck said as he grabbed the two small boxes underneath the tree, although he acted a little reluctantly in giving Ellie her gift. Something the two observers were able to spot easily.

"I can't remember what I got her. I always tried to get her something to let her know how much I appreciate her." Jill, or the ghost, seemed to nod her head in acceptance with that; when the sound of a young Chuck broke the silence.

"Ellie, this is great, but I got this game already."

"That's strange I asked the man and he said this was a brand new game." Ellie stated as she thought back to the conversation with the video store owner, if she had made a mistake. Opening the small box and seeing the repaired charm made her confusion grow. "Thank you Chuck, but why did you ask for twenty dollars when you were planning on giving me this?"

The young Chuck's face grew red and the older one's paled as they both knew the answer to that question. The younger version licked his lips and put his head down taking a few deep breaths before looking up to his sister who had a sad look upon her face. He gulped, but finally started to speak, "I'm sorry Ellie. The charm I was planning on putting on the tree. When Morgan and I got to the mall…"

"Wait, Morgan is responsible for spending the money." Ellie accused.

"No… uhm… no. Ellie, he didn't know this was the money for your present. If he did he probably wouldn't have let me buy it. He did have to chip in some for me to get it which he said was his present to me, but I also…" Chuck got a sick look on his face to which Ellie's concern overcame her disappointment.

"Chuck, what is it?" She asked softly.

"He got you a gift as well. I have no idea what it is, he said it wasn't bad, it's not my fault Ellie." Chuck rapid-fired his response to which Ellie took a moment to make sure she got exactly what Chuck had said. She looked down and saw him holding a nicely wrapped package with a bow as he was shaking nervously. Not wanting to let him off immediately she folded her arms in front of her, looked once more at the package dismissively and went to sit down on the couch.

"Ell… are you going to open it?" Silence, "I know I messed up. I'd say that I'll return the version that I got, but it's already been opened and played. They won't take it back… I will get you something nice I promise."

Ellie was looking at the charm and the hands that had been interlocked before he had broken it. Even though he had told his dad it was an accident, it wasn't. She couldn't even remember what he wanted, but she refused and a few minutes later the charm was broken. Looking at it now connected by some Elmer's glue with Scotch tape wrapped around it; she had hoped that he understood everything, but he didn't. She didn't want him to lose on whatever childhood she could provide for him and accepted that the token now stood for them together against whatever forces were out there… She made a mental note that she would now put Chuck's comics away immediately and not occasionally leaf through them as she sometimes did. Bringing her attention up, she found that Chuck had silently sat next to her and was still holding the present. Ellie sighed and finally took the gift and once opened found a copy of the Frugal Gourmet's Cookbook. It was not new as there were a few dog-eared pages which left Ellie a little puzzled, what message the little man was sending with this.

Until Chuck saw the book and exclaimed, "Oh, Morgan has that book as well. He says there are a number of really good recipes… Speaking of which is there any more pizza left in the fridge?" Chuck asked as he was already halfway into the kitchen.

That caused Ellie to amusedly shake her head; Mrs. Grimes would have them over every Sunday for dinner and about once a week come over with a baking dish filled with something she just didn't have room for and happened to make too much of. Ellie was extremely grateful to her and the others that would help out, but her independent streak felt extremely guilty about relying on others and delivery/take out for everything but the PB & J sandwiches they'd both have for lunch. Somehow Morgan knew this and she pulled to the first marked page and seeing the contents said out loud to nobody in particular, "Hmm pot roast… This doesn't actually seem that hard."

"How could I not remember that? How could she forgive me? Our first Christmas by ourselves and I …" Chuck rambled, shaking his head.

"Chuck, the important thing is that you did not let this happen again. Your gifts to Ellie since have been extremely thoughtful." The ghost paused, "Although things do appear like they are slipping slightly, a similar sweater to last year's only a slightly different shade of red." Jill added in a condescending manner to Chuck's open mouthed gape. "Our time here is done and there is still one stop that I wanted to make… The timing will be close, but I should get you back in time. For this jump I need you to hold tightly onto my hand. I normally don't go this route, but I thought it will help. I'm letting you know beforehand you will not remember any of this when you awake because it is not your past. There is a probability you may get a déjà vu feeling if you hear about it though. Come on."

She grabbed his hand and unlike the fairly smooth walkway for his memories; initially it felt like there were on one of those Gravitrons at a carnival. Slowly moving, but all the while being pulled back. Finally they made it to another tunnel and it took a millisecond for Chuck to realize whose 'tube' they were in as the first monitor showed the same images when he flashed on Sarah. Immediately he started to run, dragging the ghost with him until Jill yanked back and caused Chuck to fall and grabbing his shoulder.

"Owww!" He exclaimed rubbing his shoulder while rotating his arm in a circular pattern, until he realized he had let go of Jill. With a panicked look on his face he ran the few steps she was away, changing to a scowl at her amused look.

"While in here we need to stick close, but not as close as outside. You don't know where we are going and if you enter into a memory without me you will be stuck until I pull you out. I know you are curious, but do not test me." Jill glared and walked briskly.

Chuck followed along, "What happens to me if I did get stuck in her memories?"

"You don't wake up… and neither does she." Chuck became the ghost's shadow until she stopped, "Getting here took longer than I anticipated, so there is not going to be much time. When I say we leave, we leave; or we go right now."

Chuck eagerly nodded having no idea what he was about to experience. They entered into a darkened room noting the stuffed animals he reasoned Sarah was fairly young. He also noted she was on the bed with her back to him while she was facing the door. He could also hear a tiny whisper and walked over to the other side of the bed and bent down to where his face was level with hers. Looking at her childish face, brought Chuck into an extremely wistful thought hoping one day he would be seeing this face once again.

"It will be ok bunny, Mommy is just a little mad at Daddy."

Chuck looked up to Jill a little puzzled and whispered, "Isn't that a dog, why would you name a dog… oww again." Chuck brought his hand up to the back of his head where the ghost had slapped it.

Looking up he could see her say, "Pay attention."

As much as he wanted to comfort little Sarah, he could hear the argument growing in volume outside her door.

"I cannot believe you brought her on your Salvation Army scam! Especially after you promised, you swore, that you would never do this again." A female voice initially bellowed, but ended cracking with some crying as well.

"It was just right there, nobody got hurt, and they didn't know… C'mon I even gave them half… well at least the coins. Besides she's old enough to start learning."

"Learning! Why would you possibly want her to know about any of this crap? You promised you were done with this. You know I was supposed to go away for two weeks right after New Year's. There's no way I can go now… Maybe I can get my mother to fly out here to watch her, or I'll just say I can't go."

"Emma, I can watch her; you know that. We've been doing this for a couple of years now and nothing has happened, and nothing will ever happen."

"What about your midnight shift? ... Seriously, you now want to tell me you don't have a job."

"Oww, I've lost feeling in my arm. Emma, me and two others were laid off three weeks ago. They said we'd be hired back in the middle of January. I spent the first few days looking for another job and checking his story. The midnight shift has been the three of us doing some manual labor for cash. The best part is that it turns out my ex-boss underreported the taxes he was supposed to pay and is scheduled to be audited. The amount of money the three of us are scheduled to make in the time frame is enough to cover what he took."

"Are you going to report him?"

"I don't think that would be the best use of this information… Emma… if he goes down it closes and everybody is unemployed."

"Jack."

"Yes."

"I need to say goodnight to my daughter."

"Emma, you know I would never do anything to hurt either of… ok. At least give me the chance to give you the full picture and please don't call your mother, I can handle it."

A loud sigh, followed by a meek, "Ok" was the precursor to the bedroom door opening with a slight squeak about halfway. The woman stood in the hallway for a moment letting her eyes adjust to the lack of light before stepping in and carefully avoiding a pony figurine on the floor. She made her way to the position Chuck had just vacated looking lovingly at her daughter she brought some hair that had fallen onto her face back over her head.

"It's ok Sam, I know you are up."

The little girl opened her eyes as Chuck looked at Jill and Jill nodded that they were in the right place.

"How did you know, Mommy?"

"Ever since you were two you wanted to stay up to see Santa." The little girl gave a skeptical look, "Daddy and I were watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ waiting for you to fall asleep. In fact Daddy fell asleep before you did. Sam, I know you heard more than I would have wanted you to. Daddy tries, but sometimes he does things that… I know you love him, I do too and I don't want to say anything bad about him… What has he been teaching you?"

"Well… He wants to make sure I know it all."

"All?"

"Yes, Daddy says once I know all the cons I will never be a sucker." The little girl beamed and the mother fought the tears that sat on the corner of her eyes and brought her daughter into a hug; choosing not to release her until she recovered her self control. Sam, slightly confused about what would upset her mom offered Bunny to her which destroyed the floodgates as she grabbed her daughter once more.

"No Sam, I know Bunny wants to stay with you all the way through Christmas, but thank you. "Emma kissed Sam on the forehead, "I also know that Santa is probably hovering around waiting for you to fall asleep so he can drop off your gifts, so let's not keep him waiting too long, ok sweetheart."

Sam nodded and let out a yawn. Emma stood and covered her before dropping down for another kiss, this time on her cheek. She turned and headed for the door and just before entering the hallway she turned and with a sad smile whispered, "Merry Christmas, baby," Before she closed the door.

Chuck could only stand there and contemplate how much Sarah thinks she has changed from the little girl forcing herself to sleep and allowing Santa to finish his mission to who she is today. The one thing he is certain of is her parenting situation could not have ended up any better than his. When the thought comes to him, "This was her last Christmas with both her parents?" Jill simply nodded and brushed the girl's cheek at which point Sam/Sarah fell completely asleep.

After a moment looking at her peacefully sleeping, Jill looked up wide-eyed, "We have to go now. We're going to take a shortcut so I need you to hold onto me tightly, I am talking Ferris wheel tight."

Chuck went over to her quickly and grabbed a hold and within a blink of an eye they were back in his current bedroom. "About the Ferris wheel, was it real to you, her?"

"This crosses the boundaries a little bit, and I cannot tell you any more than this. She did care for you, but there was something else that she cared for more… and it was not Bryce Larkin." The ghost smiled, "As a reminder you are to be visited by two other ghosts, Christmas Present and Christmas Future. Good luck, Chuck." Jill released the embrace that they were in and smiled at one another.

_**Thwack!**_ (One of my favorite Adam West Batman sounds ;) )

_**A/N: Trying to keep it simple here, especially for those worried about the Jezebel's inclusion, she has one, maybe two more lines before disappearing. I did just finish this and did not proof it so if there is something obviously wrong, you can let me know. Otherwise I hope you enjoy it and please I would like to hear your reviews whether they are positive or negative. Thanks for reading **_


	3. Spirit of Christmas Present

**Chuck's Christmas Carol**

**Chapter 3: Spirit of Christmas Present**

"I thought you said we couldn't be seen! Ellie, it's not what you think; this isn't Jill." Chuck hurriedly exclaimed.

"Oh, I know exactly who this jezebel is Chuck. Taking the form of the hussy that broke your heart, but worse she keeps you longer than she was supposed to and infringing on my time." Ellie spoke while never taking her glare off Jill.

Chuck looked on confused as Jill responded, "Chuck, this is not Ellie; it is the Ghost of Christmas Present," Jill uttered as she massaged her reddening cheek, "As I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted, "She paused to return the glare Ellie was sending her, "Good luck. It looks like you are going to need it." The ghost quickly placed a kiss on Chuck's cheek and sidestepped as Ellie attempted another slap and much like Obi-Wan in A New Hope disappeared before Ellie's second blow could land.

"Ooh! My sister can be so aggravating. I just hope she didn't mess with your head too much." Christmas Present declared as she brought Chuck into a reasonable facsimile of the patented Bartowski hug.

"S-s-sister?"

"After a few hundred years I feel close enough to deserve it. Plus it really aggravates her." Ellie said with a bright smile.

"So you are both female?"

"Well… I'm guessing she gave you her 'essence' talk. I think my little brother can handle more of the truth. Ghost infers a body that we came from, none of us died; we simply exist. I think of us more as spirits. Past and I prefer females, which is why I call her sister. Future likes to make a spectacle. For King Arthur the choice was a dragon, it's sometimes male, or female whatever it takes to make the point. Anyway, since we finally got rid of the stick figure with bangs I can get my show on the road. While I don't get to show the errors of your past or the horrible future you will have if you don't change. We get to have some fun watching how these blowhards 'celebrate'. My first thought was alphabetical, but I'm flexible; actually how much so would be something you'd not want to remember."

Chuck could only stare with his mouth agape; as he began to assimilate everything. There were only two people he wanted to see and with a sad smile and puppy dog eyes he looked at the Ghost, or spirit, who also contained a part of his sister.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I should have known you would only want to see Mom and Dad. Unfortunately your big brain and what comes along with it, "sending a cursory look to the sleeping Sarah, "I still really like her, so don't blow it. Seriously! Anyways, those two are off limits." Ellie knew the look she would see, so before bringing herself to do so she added, "I can tell you they are both definitely alive and do miss us, but finding out any other information was blocked from me."

They stood silently for a moment until Ellie placed a hand on Chuck's shoulder. "I'm still going to try and brighten your mood, but with our time limit and this little delay I will have to excise some of the spy people I was planning on… Carina…" The spirit took a quick look at Sarah and Chuck before stating, "No that's the last thing you need to see, and I'll take Casey out as well because he is doing pretty much what you would suspect. Ok we'll go with the three I have left and alphabetically actually works best. Take my hand or a hug?"

Chuck's thoughts had strayed as he could easily imagine how Carina celebrated and was certain the term Yule log would be brought up. Casey's name brought him back and while he hoped the big guy would spend a few moments off duty, he wasn't sure if he had anybody close to either contact or reminisce about. He instinctively grabbed his sister's hand before fully recognizing the consequences. The initial surge plus the instructions from Past made him bring his other hand to fully solidify the connection he had with Present.

"Ooh, looks like sister went beyond your memories… Having a decent idea whose they were I think I'll apologize to her for the slap. Did her past surprise you?"

Chuck looked at the spirit and would swear this was her sister; the look he was getting was purely Ellie. While Past had many of the looks down, it was more like a costume. This was so convincing it troubled Chuck about sharing too much of what he would only confide to Ellie. Now that she added some concern to her look because he hadn't answered which is also what his sister would do didn't help. He eventually chose to go with his gut.

"In some ways; her family situation wasn't much better than ours probably. It's strange; because she never adds anything when I talk about our parents so I assumed she had a normal childhood. I was told because it wasn't my past I won't remember it, but even after a fight between her parents she was concerned more for her mom than herself. Will I remember it? Oww… what is with you spirits and hitting the back of somebody's head?"

"Sorry, dear; I don't like ramblers. Although it appears your sister may be one as well so I am working through some self-loathing. Anyhow Past is correct when we are done with you, you won't remember her past. Everything you do recall will seem like a dream. Here we are: General Diane Beckman."

Apprehension and fear filled Chuck's mind as after hearing the name it took a full minute before he would open his eyes. Once he did the first thought was Casey was somehow the General's Maxi-me. On a table was a tumbler half filled with Johnnie Walker Black and a pile of about twenty files. The General walked into the room wearing a robe, this surprisingly brought Chuck's vocal cords back to working,"Ghost, you had better be quick; a wardrobe malfunction and my brain cannot be responsible for completely shutting down."

Somewhat relieved at not having his brain rattling around his skull once more, he turned to find Ellie's scowl, "Little brother, she has pj's on under the robe, your brain will not be harmed from that. However, if the insubordinate tone continues you'd better make sure you remember how to do the 'Morgan'… Yeah I go there. Now sit down and take a look at those files." She ordered.

Quickly following her instructions he sat down to see one folder already lying open with a second unopened on her lap. She was mouthing some words, but no sound came out, after she took a small sip and opened the folder. Seeing the KIA red stamp on the photograph sobered him up and he silently watched her read the report, stop, and look through the legal pad she had at her side sometimes adding a checkmark other times writing a line or two. After finishing she set the file down and placed her hand on the photo at the front of the file. Repeating the process she picked up another and could see the same stamp as well as a smaller photo of his tango partner in the corner under the line: Killed By. At this point Chuck looked to Ellie with a face she recognized as 'can we go soon' as shame and inadequacy crept into his visage. Chuck closed his eyes, but felt himself moving until he felt the loving embrace that had comforted him throughout his life.

"Sweetie, Past allowed me to look at the last few years, two years ago there were three legal/letter boxes filled with these files. Last year there was about two and a half; the only difference between those years and this is you." She picked Chuck's chin off her shoulder and made sure they had eye contact. "There are at least forty agents, probably more, that are still alive because of you. You, my silly little brother whom I have never been prouder of; you are a superhero."

Hearing the conviction of her tone and seeing the pride in her eyes, alleviated much of the anxiety that had been growing. He also tried to put in his mind to remember to convince Sarah that Ellie needs to know the truth. She's a top doctor whose wanted specialty is Neurology. It's almost like doing this was written specifically for her. "I thought you said this was going to be fun."

"I lied… a little. The next place is going to be very rough, and the content will be wiped immediately after we leave, however you may experience a change in your gut feelings about this individual. Our last stop will get that huge smile, which makes both Sarah and my day. Although Chuck wanted to correct her, that Sarah was just a cover; he realized there was no way he'd be able to break out the Morgan before her knee crashed into his nether region. The spirit could not read his look, but suspected he had shown some restraint on a potentially stupid thought. "Chuck, ok we're here with your other boss Langston Graham. "

Chuck paled while Beckman was intimidating; Graham had a horror villain vibe that freaked him out. Especially as he swore he looked exactly like this creature that came through a mirror after some stupid thrice repeated chant. The only reason Morgan was able to talk him into the video was that Princess Irulan had a possible nude scene in it. He made the mistake of sharing his thoughts with Sarah and Casey; neither knew of the movie and his clues only helped Sarah's decision to bring him in for a CAT scan. The setting did nothing to quell his concerns. "Ell, you swear he cannot see us, right?"

Seeing him freaked out now made the spirit consider skipping this altogether and go on to the next stop. She chose to play it very close. If he worsened they would leave; being in a somewhat dark basement watching the large man poring over a number of papers with an obviously growing rage was making the spirit come close to calling it and leaving.

A slight creak on the step, followed by a "Lang" immediately changed Graham's mood. He hurriedly looked over the papers trying to organize them, but soon there was a woman carrying a plate with some ham and sweet potatoes on it. He looked up, "I'm sorry Mel, I will get to your niece's bicycle… I just got caught up in something."

"Our niece, no matter what that paper says I meant 'til death us do part."

"I can't put you through waiting, and even when I do get to retire. That target would still probably be on your back, and I cannot accept that. You will find the man that will treat you as you deserve. It's not fair for me to keep on coming back and leading you on."

She found a vacant space on the table to place the plate and grabbed his jaw to face her. "You're saying that my wants don't matter?" She pulled him into an embrace and slowly rocked his upper body; considering he had at least six inches in height and easily one hundred pounds over her he swayed effortlessly.

As much as he wanted to say no the growing smile on his face wouldn't allow it. The only problem was this was clouding his judgment even more and as his field of vision brought back the table full of papers the frown slowly crept back. Sensing the shift and knowing he would not let her in directly offered, "Is there anybody you can talk about this with?"

He shook his head, "The buck stops with me. Protocol clearly dictates what needs to be done. Anybody I can think of to go to for advice will either think of it as a test and automatically say to follow protocol or hold onto this to use as a card against me when it would serve them best."

"With all that, there must be something compelling to stay down here for four hours brooding when you seemingly have no choice."

Graham sighed, keeping these things from her was essential; if she knew a small portion of even his least morally ambiguous orders, she'd run screaming that he was a monster and would abide her wish to never see her again. Feeling a tug on his shirt, "Hey, are you back with me?" Graham nodded, "Ok, you know I was with the company for over two years, and before you say it was just in records. Do you not know that almost all of those files are read by somebody in our department? While most kept within our clearances, we weren't discouraged from going slightly beyond to hone skills for our promotional position of analyst. When I chose you over the CIA I had a pretty good idea of some of the things that you have done. The month before I left we were the worst kept secret of the agency, and a number of my colleagues, some who were interested in me and others slightly concerned, "seeing a vexed look come across his face she only smiled, "You always say I'm desirable, yet am shocked that others do, I don't know if I should be insulted or not. That month I learned a lot of unseemly things that you did or ordered. I still chose you. I should also tell you that if something particularly troubling to you has occurred you are not above talking in your sleep."

The skeptical look she got back followed by a wry smile let her know her point had been made, but she was caught off guard at his response, "I can appreciate the world not being fair… this asset has done a tremendous amount of good, but his usefulness is almost over. We've informed one of his two handlers to start preparations for the inevitable, but he tried to have us come up with an alternative."

"What about the second handler?"

"She is compromised, but their effectiveness has been far more important. Giving her knowledge of the event would give her time to make a plan and run with the asset. There's a good possibility they could disappear and not be found by us, but if found by the enemy it could be catastrophic."

Up to this point Chuck and Christmas Present were mesmerized by the two, however in hearing the last part Chuck went over to the table and looked at the documents on it. They were all related to him, and the humanity that he was suspecting Graham actually did have took a nosedive. Present was monitoring Chuck closely and although he was horrified, he was still paying attention to the conversation the other two people were having.

"Could he be brought in as an analyst?"

"He does have skills that could be useful, but he has no regard for orders or protocol or the big picture. He sent an incredibly important piece of intel via Fed Ex."

"Did he get the extra insurance?" Did not get the expected smile she'd hoped for, "If they are as effective as you say, why not just keep them working together, especially with two developing an attachment. What will the second handler do if she isn't told and discovers the plan or after it?"

This was the thought causing him the anguish, getting rid of Bartowski meant losing Walker almost assuredly. If she did stay on she'd probably tackle every suicide mission she could until she succeeded. More likely she would resign, he doubted she would resort back to grifting, but from the moment that knife whizzed past his head and could tell from her look it went exactly where she aimed it he was convinced she could be exceptional as a spy, corporate America not so much. Another likely scenario was for her to come after the three behind Bartowski's demise. He did not want that confrontation, not necessarily because he wasn't as fast as he used to be. He wasn't sure he wanted to win that showdown.

"It would put me on her bad side." Was all Graham would say. Surprisingly that was enough to end the conversation; a quick peck on his cheek followed by her slowly going to the staircase.

"Should I start on the bicycle?" She asked on the first step without looking back.

Graham looked down at the table making his way to the plate before picking it up and answering, "If you're going to be up, I may as well eat this upstairs and when I'm done help put the finishing touches on the bike."

As Graham left, Chuck looked on the table quickly reading through some reports by Casey and then Sarah. The light was turned off before the basement door closed, but an instant later there was enough light to continue reading. Unable to read anymore Chuck looked up and asked, "Why?"

The Spirit of Christmas Present was asking herself this in bringing him here as she gave a gentle hug from behind. Granted bringing him to Lester and Jeff's and watching Lester clean Jeff's navel was thoroughly disgusting and the majority of the people he worked with at the Buy More wasn't much better. She had hoped he would see despite the order even this hardened man was having doubts about it. "Chuck, the way they do things is completely different than from our view of the world. However there are two things to consider. First you aren't going to remember this, so you will not be burdened waiting for it to happen. Secondly, I wouldn't think we'd be wasted on somebody whose time was limited on this plane."

Chuck weighed what was just told to him and although her logic seemed sound it wasn't quite fully comforting. Trying to break the mood, "If the next stop is Jill and she's getting engaged or something I'd say you've really oversold brightening my mood."

"Actually it is not Jill who you're about to see, but you are close. Since I have a hold of you it's time to go."

Standing on the edge of a ballroom dancing floor; Chuck looked down and saw himself decked out in a tuxedo, but wearing his standard Chuck Taylor's which brought a smile. Looking behind him he saw Ellie… the spirit, dressed in a simple slightly off-white gown that showed off more of her cleavage that Chuck was comfortable with.

"What? I know you'd be self-conscious even if nobody can see us, besides I really wanted to try on this dress and the fact that you won't turn around to look again at it tells me it looks as good as I think it does. Anyhow this person is at the corner of the dance floor attempting to seduce his mark."

Chuck looked back at her slightly confused when it became obvious who she was talking about. He surveyed the dance floor until he found a couple dancing fairly provocatively. His partner was a tall, statuesque blonde that caused a growl to leave his mouth as they turned to see Bryce Larkin smiling and not so inconspicuously looking down her dress. "Not fun yet." Was all Chuck could get out.

The spirit simply smiled mischievously back at Chuck and that eased his anxiety, "How long is this going to take, and who is the third person we're going to see?"

"I changed my mind, we'll stick with the douche bag for a while, then I'll take you back, but this should be quick." Chuck simply nodded his head and watched as they ended their dance and with Bryce whispering into her ear and her nodding and smiling. Chuck had seen this particular scene far more often than he cared to remember. Chuck blinked and they were in a room, he turned as he could hear the door start to open and saw Bryce being amorous with his partner du jour.

"So who is she?" Chuck asked the spirit.

"She's a Fulcrum operative who was assigned to pick up rogue agents. They already have the agent she was going to turn in custody already. D-bag wasn't supposed to bring her up here for another thirty minutes apparently he thinks there's something to fill in this time frame."

"Spirit, no offense, but this is the reason back at Stanford we had the sock or tie on the door. This is the last thing I want to see."

The spirit just gave him a dismissive look and pointed to the bed; he could hear the female in the bathroom while Bryce had taken his jacket off and undid his bow tie sitting at the corner of the bed. The bathroom door opened and the Fulcrum agent exited sans her dress wearing a pink bra and panties set with some lace. Chuck swallowed, but Bryce seemed to take it all in stride as he stood up and walked towards her, placing a short kiss on her lips before leading her to the bed. When they got to the bed they continued their short kisses and just as Bryce was about to move some hair to behind her ear Chuck could see Ellie walk up behind Bryce and with a huge smile whispered something into his ear. Bryce soon grunted and then looked wide-eyed at his pants. It took a moment for the other agent to lose the moment and open her eyes to see why he had stopped. Seeing his face and following where he was staring she could not hold back the giggle after a second look. Christmas Present was sitting in a chair laughing, slapping her hands to her legs. Chuck at first felt a little sorry that Bryce was manipulated, but with the laughter around him and the mortified look on Bryce's face Chuck gave in and started laughing himself.

The spirit hearing Chuck laugh turned to him and with a sly smile said, "You know you held out longer with your laugh, than he did with… you know."

Chuck laughed out, "You were right, this was quick."

"That's what she said." Both were full out laughing, but still were able to maintain some focus on the spectacle in front of them. The Fulcrum agent stopped laughing by turning her head and clearing her throat; she tried to speak but ended up just patting him on the head before going into the bathroom where a belly laugh was heard after the door closed. Bryce angrily whispered something into his watch and soon there were two armed agents watching the bathroom door.

The Fulcrum agent stepped out with a shocked look and did a double take on Bryce, "You're a trained agent?" She asked as she quietly held out her hands for the cuffs.

One of the agents led her out while the other went over to Bryce who had not moved, "You ok? I thought you weren't supposed to get her up here for another twenty-five minutes or so. What were you…?" The agent stopped as he could see the cause of the premature detention and turned around holding his mouth to avoid laughing.

The lead agent came through the door angry that the timing had been screwed up, luckily they had identified the other Fulcrum operative there, but there potentially could have been others. At this point the first agent could not hold back and with a sigh stated, "I was really hoping to avoid calling a cleanup crew tonight."

This caught the lead agent's attention, "I thought she went in willingly. What are they needed for?"

"Larkin's pants." And the first agent started to laugh.

"Wha… "The lead agent looked to Bryce as he turned and stood up and it became obvious what the first agent meant, "Jesus Larkin, when I told you to keep it in your pants this wasn't what I meant. I guess losing the coin flip and having to write the report isn't as bad as I'd thought. Are you going to change or just stand around?"

Bryce quietly stated, "I don't have any other pants here, they're at the other hotel."

"He's not riding with me, "the first agent blurted out.

The lead agent nodded his head barely maintaining his composure, "Not with me either. Clean yourself up and I guess use the hotel service to try to salvage them." Bryce simply nodded his head before heading to the bathroom. When that door closed the lead agent allowed himself to laugh for a moment.

Christmas Present made her way back to Chuck and wiping her eyes asked, "Was that worth it?"

Chuck grinned and said, "That was so mean."

"I know… I've got to get you back though. At least I'm still on schedule. You ready?"

Chuck grabbed her into a hug and soon they were back in his room. Releasing the hug he noticed a note on the Morgan door but before he could read it he heard a heel scrape on the floor. Looking back he could see Sarah wasn't on her side of the bed instead she had put her jeans back on and was carefully touching sleeping Chuck's face while grasping a piece of paper with her other hand. He looked to Christmas Present, but she looked confused. She began to say something but like Past just disappeared. Bringing his focus back to the bed he felt a powerful force jerk him backwards.

_**A/N: This chapter turned out far more difficult than I thought. I don't know if I humanized Graham too much or not enough. In his last moment before the Intersect Room blew up he had a look of peace I wanted this woman to be the reason he had that look. As always I appreciate the feedback whether good or bad. For those unfamiliar with the story a word of warning, Future is not full of puppies and rainbows. Thanks for reading.**_


	4. The Nightmare of Christmas Future

**Chuck's Christmas Carol**

**Chapter 4: The Nightmare of Christmas Future**

"What the…? Spirit is that you?" A simple grunt gave him his answer. "Really, you're Future? Ok, where are we?" The ghost or spirit that looked like John Casey merely pointed to the top of a hill. "Not talking, huh. Looks like you probably chose well with Casey. Oww! Come on the NCIS fanfic section is more towards the top of the page."

"Listen moron, understand this: you screwed up big time and if you think I am enjoying this for one second I will have you lick my boot clean… 'Cause that's how far I'll have it shoved up your ass."

Chuck headed up the hill, whispering softly to himself, "I kind of liked it better with him not talking." Making it up the hill he saw the customary tombstone. Before walking to it he looked back and saw that it was overlooking his and Sarah's spot. Thinking that his final resting place could definitely have been a lot worse, he suddenly became very confused as he saw a pair of identical Casey's making their way up the hill. Chuck waited for them both to come up and as one continued to the grave site the other stopped in front of Chuck.

"So, what do you have to say?"

"It's a nice spot."

"Moron, you didn't see the stone did you?" Chuck shook his head and again looked confused as he turned and slowly started towards the site. Hearing crying coming up the hill he did not want to turn around and see either Ellie or possibly Sarah's reaction to this. He came to the other Casey who was talking under his breath about letting down the best partner he'd had. That choked Chuck up; he'd never imagined Casey ever opening up to him, even in death. His mind momentarily froze as he witnessed himself in his father's suit rush past and grip the tombstone blocking whatever wording was on there. After a few minutes and his doppelganger had not moved Chuck raced back to the Ghost of Christmas Future.

"Two questions; one is infinitely far more important than the other. Whose gravesite is this and how should I address you?"

The ghost shrugged and said, "You can call me Future, the other two quibble over the minutia, but glance over the important things. The less important thing should be cleared up about now if you head back to the site."

Chuck considered glaring at the ghost, but instead just turned shaking his head as dread was beginning to consume him. His other self had moved down with his face to the ground; seeing the gardenias in his hand caught Chuck's breath and through the now falling tears looked to the top of the tombstone to find Walker. Chuck tried to swallow but it would stop halfway. He turned and saw that Future was moving towards him in a deliberate manner. Looking back he could see Died: 12/25/07 with no birth date. The momentary thought of not even getting that scrap after her death was quickly discarded as the date loomed prominently. Sarah died today… his last thought was she had her jeans on and was crying with a piece of paper while leaning over him. As he felt his world collapsing with a last surge of strength he ran to the now stationary Future and pounded on him with both closed fists demanding to know what he had done.

"What did you do? How could she be dead? Answer me!" Soon Chuck stopped pounding as his hands were numb.

Future looked down as Chuck dropped to his knees, "We are both to blame and also not to blame." He was surprised as Chuck shot him a STFU look, one from the memories of Casey he could not recall receiving before, but figured had been used on Jeff and/or Lester. "You're right erudite and cryptic is neither Casey nor my styles. The surveillance was turned off and a note was left on the Morgan door saying it was going to be off Christmas Day as well since the bugs were due for a diagnostic check and with Walker there this would make it easier to do. When the note was placed you were both asleep, she got up later wrote you a note stating she could not do this anymore. It wasn't fair to either of you and she needed some time to think of what could be done to get you both what you wanted."

"But, it was just…"

A loud grunt caused Chuck to stop and looking up at Future, "Finish that sentence and it will be both my boots, unless you're trying to say it was only a cover for you."

Chuck felt a rage come over him and he got up throwing the most powerful punch of his life to this spirit's face. Rage soon gave way to pain as that hand felt like every bone was broken. Future looked at him sadly before going back to the story, "So she climbed out the Morgan door and got into her car. Her path suggested she was heading to this beach. Before she got there an earlier accident hadn't been completely cleaned up. A piece from another car ruptured her tire and the Porsche flipped, not wearing her seat belt she partially came out of the car and it landed on her. Nobody else was out or stopped until an hour later. You showed Casey the note and he destroyed it, her body was shipped back to DC, but you and Casey convinced the 'higher-ups' to allow for this little memorial. You are going to plant the gardenias right about now. It makes this a good time to explain one of the major differences between them and myself. I think it is more efficient to be more interactive, so instead of watching yourself dig, you're going to do it. "

With that Future picked up Chuck and flung him to where the other Chuck was starting to compose himself and dig out an area to plant. As their bodies touched Chuck felt himself digging, but was not able to exert any control. Although he could swear he heard Casey say something to the effect, 'Walker losing her life actually ended up saving yours'. Then there was a whoosh sound not quite the same as a lightsaber firing up, but similar and then darkness. Future watched as Chuck's tranqued body crumbled to the ground and then saw as a group of agents walked up to the site. It took two to get the tombstone out and place it on a cart to bring down, another checked on Chuck and noting he was fine moved and allowed Casey to pick him up. That agent picked up the flowers and was about to discard them when Casey told him to plant them. The non-believing look was stopped as the glare showed how serious the NSA agent was. Casey waited until he finished planting them before heading down and bellowing, "My God, she was one of yours and one of the best and you treat her with such little respect. Bastards!" That last word reverberating through the hill as Casey secured Chuck in his newly delivered Crown Victoria.

Chuck woke up wide eyed and with a dry mouth, looking up he saw Casey staring down at him, "Where am I? I had this awful dream…" Looking past he could see he was not in his room, but instead what looked like an unbelievably expensive hotel room. Three large plasma screens as well as what appeared to be two top of the art desktops. "Casey what is all this? Sarah…?"

"Nope it's Future and it is December 25th, 2011. It's not bad for a bunker, the pool outside and the gardens are actually quite nice. Your first place wasn't nearly as nice, but after identifying Ted Roarke as the head of Fulcrum, this was looked at as a reward. While 'work' has gone fairly well; you've made great progress on the entity behind Fulcrum called the Ring. The fact that you are one of the few people it appears to be able to handle the Intersect has allowed you some leverage."

"Leverage?"

"Well with changing intel you are getting updated at least once a month. Oh, also Beckman is completely in charge of the program. Graham was blown up in a successful sabotage event in trying to upload the Intersect in other agents. Although it sidetracked them for another year, your vital role in taking down Fulcrum, basically made you Wilbur from Charlotte's Web; yeah you are 'some pig' all right. This was Roarke's house, but before putting you in it, there were some changes that were made." They walked through the closed doors of his bedroom to see a James Bondian secret base.

"Don't worry when you're with me it's just like with the other two, nobody can see or hear you. That's right, leverage. The bad part was when they took Graham out they also took out the five top candidates who could probably handle the Intersect. Part of the delay was finding people who could handle it. A few didn't survive the implantation and most of the others only lasted a short while before it had to be suppressed. Before you ask anything you have a signed agreement that if another candidate can handle the full intersect for a year without complication yours will be suppressed and you will be allowed to return home and left alone as long as you don't reveal anything."

"How are Ellie and Awesome? Morgan?"

"They are fine, but you have not been in contact with them since before you were tranqued. A note was sent to Ellie when you went to DC for Sarah's funeral stating that you needed time to find yourself or some other mumbo jumbo. They held off for a year, hoping you would return, but finally did get married. You watched from surveillance cameras that were placed in the chapel. Morgan got caught up in a Buy More coup and eventually quit. He is working as a soux chef and you have created a line of credit for him when he is ready to open his own restaurant. "

"How are you…? I mean…"

"That is not quite as good, Casey was paired up with one of the first seemingly successful uploaded agents and had some promising results initially, but the agent froze mid-flash and Casey was captured going back to get him. That was when renegotiations took place, you agreed to more updates and this place in exchange for being able to keep tabs on your family and a few other somewhat idiosyncratic demands."

Chuck gave a blank expression, somewhat surprised he agreed to updates and that they listened to him. "What?"

"No blonde female agents are allowed and nobody is allowed to bring up Christmas."

"Am I ok?" The memory of wallowing over Jill and Stanford had him concerned over the loss of virtually everybody in his life.

"Considering everything you probably are. Work essentially keeps your mind from drifting too much and you still are friendly. Just about all the people here respect and like you, but there are only a handful that you deal with directly. They call it the Einstein; they don't want to tax your brain with mundane things so your mind is fresh for work. Time to see what today brings." Future walked a few feet further before going through a huge door, and Chuck followed.

"Is this something I'm to be interactive with?"

"Nah, you're not going to get your hands dirty so I'll let you just watch."

They were in a large room with an eighty inch screen on top of a console minded by two agents. Off to the right on a wall were about twenty screens showing footage from places all around the world, to the left an agent monitoring the grounds of the compound. Chuck looked back to the right and could see a door open from the wall and when it went back you could not tell where it was. He walked out in a robe his hair wet; taking a look at his face there were bags under his eyes and while he was not morose he also was clearly not happy. The large monitor fired up showing a split screen of General Beckman and the new CIA head of the Intersect project: Bryce Larkin.

Chuck looked puzzled over to Future and he shrugged before finally talking, "It turns out the prank Present played on him got his ass out of field work and into the administrative areas. Without Present's encouragement he was able to regain control and soon slept his way to the top." At Chuck's look he added, "You're right to be worried."

"There's no need for formalities, I mean we all know each other, right Chuck?" Bryce delivered in his trademark combination condescending tone and smirk, "Actually the most important part of this day is just about to happen. I almost think of it as a gift."

"Larkin, stop!" The General was able to deliver in her trademark tone which did freeze Bryce along with disarming his cool façade for a moment.

"General, I am well aware of the agreements we have reached with our colleague, I just wanted to share this joyous time of the season, it just brings out my good will for all mankind. "Stopping to stare at Chuck and showing a slightly disappointed look that he was not getting the emotional outburst he wanted. All Chuck did was call over an agent and whisper something to her before she rushed off delivering a hateful look at Bryce before leaving.

"Hmm, is she your new lady? Looks like I may have to do my random inspection to be introduced to her."

"Larkin, what the fuck is wrong with you; this isn't some stupid college game." The General seemed extremely tense.

"You're right; Jill and Sarah were pretty much a no contest in choosing me over Chuck. I mean it's not as if he slept with Sarah… Although that could have been the reason she ran away so fast, hmm. "He paused satisfied that he finally got his desired response.

Chuck was now shoulder slumped looking down at his feet. All the other agents in the room and Beckman were fuming and in a surprise to himself Future after seeing both of the Chucks in similar shape was all set to recommend Bryce Larkin as next year's candidate or if there was still some time left for this year...

The agent whom had previously left entered the now silent room making her way quickly to Chuck asking what was said. Another agent went to her and gave her the answer; upon hearing this she muttered something to herself.

"What did you say agent?" Bryce snarkily asked.

The agent looked up to the monitor, then back to Chuck, who gave a small smile and nodded, so she responded," I said I hoped you broke the contract you pig."

Larkin growled, "You are gone. You will be on a plane to Antarctica and we'll ship your clothes."

Beckman growled back, "She's NSA, and you cannot order her or any other NSA agents there, you should be more worried about yourself if you did break the contract. The penalty is a burn notice with potential prejudice."

Bryce's face lost all confidence, "There's no way I broke it." Were the only words said before his part of the conference call ended.

Beckman then looked at Chuck and with a hopeful tone asked, "What is this in regards to, Chuck?"

Chuck cleared his throat before looking up, "In the definition section, the particular date is more than just a single word." He looked around apologetically to all the people in the room. "I know the spy life somewhat negates days like this, and although I'm sure some thought it was bizarre, but I have my reasons why I don't want to remember. Anyhow I had come up with a list of words and phrases that went along with this time that are also taboo. Unfortunately it looks like he did not state any of those triggers, but I can call an arbitration hearing and have it double checked off of the recording. Until the hearing he cannot be associated with the project and it is possible with what he said after will cause the arbiter to take him off this detail. General what's wrong?"

"Chuck, I'm afraid I've hit mandatory retirement. The high priority and secretiveness of you allowed me to go past the actual date. Somehow my past fit eval came back unsatisfactory and the joint chiefs are using this as the catalyst to force me out. If Larkin can be kept at bay, I will be able to stay on and potentially get in my replacement. The Senate Intelligence Committee is on recess and they sprung this on me two days ago before I could get my list of replacements in. Otherwise he's going to be in charge probably until it is determined that there needs to be an NSA influence along with him. Since Graham's death our success and the fact that our project is one of the few that has had true interagency cooperation has made the CIA content to let me run with it as we've treated their operatives with the same respect and importance as the NSA ones. Even the missions with the FBI and DEA have all gotten the highest accommodations. I'm sorry I got completely blindsided by this and the fact it is happening this way does have me worried about what Larkin has planned."

"What Larkin has planned is to straighten out this ship, I just spoke with the Attorney General, herself and have been assured nothing I have said violates the agreement and your probable retort of an arbitration hearing is going to be delayed until there is a suitable NSA replacement. I mean we cannot leave Team Intersect without somebody in charge; the world may collapse."

"Why are you doing this Bryce?" Chuck asked just to allow his ears to take a small break from Bryce's droning.

"For the greater good, of course, "as he flashed his mega-watt smile, "Becky, you do have a week to clear out your office and reassign all your people; I guess one or two can stay. As you know the economy isn't in the best shape and this palace… well it is a little difficult justifying it to the taxpayers. We need to streamline this operation; all the toys and distractions just can't be explained away anymore." Bryce paused and reveled in the silence, "Aw, seriously why the down faces? Ok there are two words that will really cheer you all up… Merry." Bryce then put on a show of going wide eyed and covering his mouth with his fingers, finally tilting his head from one shoulder to the next saying, "Who, who, who, " before ending the transmission.

One agent couldn't hold it in any longer, "What a fucking asshole. I guess that's why they call him the twenty second man; it's how long it takes before he convinces you he's a jack-off as well as how long it takes for him to complete that action."

The line brought some laughter however most eyes drew towards Chuck. After a deep breath, "What are we working on right now? There are real agents out in the field that need the help we provide. We can't let them down… I need a moment to change, I'll talk with you later General?"

"Of course Chuck, and thank you. I will try to help you however I can. I hope you know that." Chuck nodded and quickly left through the same invisible door he entered from.

Future looked at Chuck studying his response; after a moment, "You never finished the story about Casey, was he found?"

Future shook his head at the strength of character of the person in front of him, "Yes, shortly after this house was set up both he and the other agent were found, neither were in great shape, but both fully recovered. He however was declared unfit for field work so he retired and came to see you a month ago. He shared his original name with you and you flashed that he had a daughter. He is trying to become a part of her life and reconnect with the mother who was his fiancée before he officially died to become John Casey." Chuck instinctively drew a large smile from that answer before everything momentarily went black.

Waking up he looked around confused, on the ceiling was a solitary light bulb, standing up whatever he had been sleeping on was a hybrid of a cot and a futon; as he tried to stretch his back he conceded it was not built for comfort. There was a toilet and sink in a corner, a small desk sat in another corner, and a monitor encased in some plastic on the wall above the desk. The walls were stone and dark; he estimated the room to be about 10' x 10' and there was a large heavy door. Just as he was about to touch the door he heard somebody clearing their throat.

"Future?"

"Yes, before you ask it is December 25th, 2021. While you haven't been in this particular place for ten years there isn't much difference here than the others."

"The door is locked?"

"Yes, unfortunately I cannot answer any questions about your family. I can tell you that two years in Beckman and Casey led an assault to break you out. They were betrayed by an agent named Daniel Shaw and captured before getting to you. I also do not know where they currently are. "

Chuck walked over to the sink and splashed water on his face feeling an inordinate amount of hair, looking up he asked, "Where is the mirror?"

"You are not allowed any glass, or utensils, or writing instruments. No, you never attempted anything; however that did not stop Bryce from putting a number of attempts in your record. The plastic box surrounding the monitor at the right angle is reflective enough."

Going over and finding the angle he wasn't shocked to see a beard that would make Morgan feel inadequate, but the fact that it was mostly grey and that his hair had a number of grey streaks through them as well, "I'm forty?" The pained expression on Future gave somewhat of an idea what the past decade must have been like.

"This is an unusual experience for me as well." Chuck silently sat next to him on the sleeping contraption and Future started to continue, but lost his current train of thought after a moment he started another, "Initially the three of us were sent for Sarah."

"What?"

"I should say mostly, we have a list and it contains the people who we can engage with and it is ranked by the amount of people that will be helped from our involvement. She was on the top of the list, but you were next. This was a first for us; we've had members of the same family appear on the list, but there have always been a few people between."

"While I wouldn't want Sarah to experience this, why was I chosen instead?"

"She wasn't asleep enough. You need to be in deep sleep or REM. Honestly there were only a few seconds left before Past would have gone to the next person in line. Take a moment to reconsider everything that you've seen and felt from all three of us. It is amazing what one thing can change. Well Chuck for one of the few times in my existence I can honestly say it was a pleasure to meet you. I've got to get going, there's the possibility of fitting one more person in tonight and Past cannot start until I have left you."

"Is it the next person on the list?"

"Not exactly, I had to call in a favor, but the others quickly agreed. Remember what I just told you."

"Wait, aren't you taking me with?"

"Not this time Chuck, take care." With that Future disappeared, but he heard the monitor come on.

"Chuck, you're up. I know the forty-two hour day I have you on makes it a little difficult to keep up with the real world. Oh, just in case you weren't aware, Merry Christmas."

Chuck could feel a slight smile that faded quickly, but did not control it. He also felt his body walk to the desk and stare into the monitor, "What game are you playing now Bryce?"

"No game, while this would have violated the contract, it is a moot point now. Wow, I thought there'd be a little joy. Three months ago an agent went past the year mark. While she broke protocol, sorry you probably weren't aware I established a policy prohibiting agents from having the Intersect for more than fifty-one weeks. If they lasted to day 357 they were suppressed and tested for two months to allow their brains to heal before having the option to reload. Can you imagine the damage the Intersect can do to a brain being left in for a year? An agent missed the suppression appointment because she was kidnapped, but luckily she escaped before the building she was held in was blown up in our rescue attempt. We, of course, had to be thorough and run the tests over and over to make sure the results were accurate and she held up. There was a lot of red tape in releasing you as a few well meaning people tried to convince myself and others that you have devoted a great deal of time helping your country and would be unable to fill that void in your new life. That's right I forgot to tell you Chuck Bartowski is legally dead, had it declared in 2017. So, some of this time was spent trying to find a new identity for you. Where is it?... Here we go, you are Mr. Jeff Lester. There was a slight snafu as we couldn't really give Jeff a Stanford degree, because he was kicked out before he graduated. Also with the declaration of death and no will your assets were seized by the government. Now don't fret I made sure you were properly taken care of. The problem is since there's no pay scale for the Intersect I went with the federal prisoner scale, it is twelve cents per hour and with no time cards for you I just put down a twenty hour work week. So from 2017 to today the US government owes you four hundred ninety-nine dollars and twenty cents. I've got that check with me and make sure you get that and the driver's license, ooh there's a GED in here as well for you. Congratulations and the United States Government thanks you for your service. Any questions?"

"Where am I?"

"Good question. Tell you what I'll even answer this one for you. You are in Burbank and before you get a silly notion the apartment complex was torn down and actually the place you are in was built there. Your sister and brother-in-law and a niece and nephew got an opportunity in Chicago and moved there a while ago, not sure if they are still there. Your little buddy's restaurant didn't work out too well. It was almost like the health inspectors planted evidence against him. He did leave on a bus in 2014. That's a start."

"When can I leave?"

"If you don't want to wait for your ID and check, I suppose now…that's right, you have to turn in your uniform as it is owned by the government and the rest of your clothes were given to goodwill after your death. Tell you what I'll do I can have the CIA tailor whip up a suit for you, shouldn't cost anymore than four hundred bucks, sound good?"

"No."

"How about a shave and haircut, you are looking pretty shabby?"

"No."

"Guess you're not the happy-go-lucky Jeff I remember. Your check and ID are there along with a decent change of clothes and a pair of sunglasses. Would it be in poor taste if I asked if you wanted to continue serving your country? No response I guess you probably should think it over. It could be very lucrative. There's one more thing the date, time, and location for your suppression. I shouldn't have to tell you if you don't show up it would not be in your best interest."

"Fine."

"Not even a thank you, truly pathetic… just go." Click.

Chuck let out a breath petrified at what was out there and he heard a knock on the door.

"Mr. Lester I'm bringing in your clothes, some documents, and I have a shaving kit if you want it."

"Thanks I do."

Chuck was surprised the shaving kit wasn't a used lady's bic, and the clothes were suitable enough: a t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of black Chuck Taylor's. There were some documents he had to sign which initially caused a problem as he signed Chuck Bartowski, twice. They eventually relented after a phone call and gave him the check and the other items. A guard escorted him up to the exit; before leaving Chuck asked if there was anybody else down there. The guard said he wasn't allowed to discuss those things with anybody, but a few blocks down the road there was a place to cash the check. Chuck thanked him, put on the sunglasses and stepped into the brisk California winter.

After paying the cabbie Chuck grew a little concerned about getting to Chicago; cashing the check cost him twelve dollars, getting a somewhat decent coat was fifty, going to In-n-Out and getting a double double animal style with a large shake was fifteen. The phone calls first to Westside, then to two hospitals in Chicago finally located a Dr. Devon Woodcombe. They would not give out his home number and since Chuck did not have a cell nor wanted to spend an unknown amount of time waiting at one of the few working pay phones he could find he asked when he was expected back which was the next morning. Seeing the sun start to fall he chose to put off picking up a cell and go to the place he was at fourteen years ago. Casey had told him the tombstone was fake, but hoped when he was freed there would still be something there for him.

Making his way up the hill, he couldn't tell if he was excited, or sad, or awestruck; but he was confused as before he got to the full top there was her tombstone. Figuring Bryce was playing another twisted joke he went out of his way to avoid it and a little further up he could see what Casey must have meant as there were a number of gardenias there. Sitting next to the flowers he closed his eyes and saw and smelled her again. Tears flowed as he couldn't recall how long it had been since he allowed himself to think about her. As the sun disappeared over the horizon Chuck sensed that he was being watched. He was correct, there were two 'people' watching him; only one was human… possibly human.

Bryce yawned loudly to announce his presence while Future knew what was coming, but powerless to stop it."Good job, Chuck, you made it to your suppression appointment."

Chuck could only shake his head because he hadn't even looked at that piece of paper. "So are you about to tell me what this whole thing was about now?"

"I'd like to say there's some deep issue, but actually it started simply enough when we were playing Gotcha in the library. You had me and I had to cheat to beat you. It pissed me off. Then after being with Jill she tried to claim it was a mistake, well the Herpes probably confirmed that for her. What's that look, oh Sarah. Nope she would not let me in without a glove and she always had one with her, I even tried to surprise her in the shower and she had one. I even got her away in a weekend at Cabo and she still refused. One of the best parts of Herpes is sharing with others, but I think she saw a cold sore 'cause she wouldn't touch me after the second day. Sorry got sidetracked just thinking about that body; man I could smack that ass for hours and she wouldn't say anything. I still cannot figure out why she chose to stay with you when she could have been with me. She'd still be alive and you… You would still be you. The biggest loser I know." Bryce took something out of his pocket, "Told you, a suppressor." He nonchalantly attached the suppressor to the barrel of his Walther PPK, "Come on Chuck give me something here: a little crying, a plead to see your sister one last time. Come on!"

Chuck looked down at the flowers and said softly, "I'm not going to let you go." Fully concentrating on the flowers and ignoring the raving lunatic yelling to look at him followed by close your eyes. The phfft sound was heard only by a few small animals.

_**A/N: I'm not even going to tease with a 'the end'. I need a shot of Johnnie Walker Black about now and a shower. It may be hard to believe but right before I typed the paragraph he first appeared in I didn't have Bryce as the new boss. It just seemed to fit in too well. While I cannot guarantee getting the final chapter plus, still debating on a possible epilogue, up as soon as this one. I will try if for no other reason than to try and reverse what the POS did, talking about Bryce running roughshod over this chapter. **_

_**For those who have stuck with it, please continue; those wanting Charah I still have the coming chapter (plus); more prominently those reviewing it will probably find a number of errors as the easier it is for me to write something the more mistakes I tend to make. **_


	5. The Christmas Goose

_**A/N: Apologies, I had some difficulty finding the amount of rainbows and kittens to excise the last chapter. Just to try it, I put a poll on my 'page' about which ghost/spirit was the most interesting. It is a test of sorts because I really hope to use it in an upcoming story. Again I do not own Chuck, please let me know what you think, and thanks for reading. The use of italics is done for the character's thoughts. There is a bit of inner monologue and I didn't want confusion.**_

**Chuck's Christmas Carol**

**Chapter 5a: The Christmas Goose**

Two things echoing in Sarah's head forced her to try and wake up. The first was her brain pulsating against her skull attempting to break out and find any source of hydration. The second was some sort of a hum. Her eyelids, refusing to open up was probably for the best, she could feel the brightness of the sun that had to explain the overall warmth. Although her brain was slowly rebooting, she wondered if Chuck would appreciate using the term when she realized she deserted him. The last thing she remembered was putting on her jeans and wanting to write a stupid note stating she needed time to figure out how to get what they both want. Ambiguous, non-committal, and cowardly; this revelation made her brain throb harder although it managed to send the signal for her tear ducts to release, but they were dry. Sarah attempted to lick her lips, but it was more like rubbing sandpaper onto asphalt.

She needed to put that stupid plan of hers that backfired and made the situation worse out of her head. She and Chuck have a little too much to drink, both able to relax and put aside their responsibilities for one night. She'd done it with Bryce a few times; something in the back of her mind told her perhaps she did it more for her benefit than theirs. After the most passionate display she'd ever been a part of; entering his bedroom she wanted to give him at least that. Instead he turns her away albeit frustratingly only if the act itself was all important. What she got instead was one of the sweetest, noblest, sincerest, and most lovable… her brain tried to fixate if it was possible to say something was lovable without having complete love for it, but her brain was still not completely firing correctly. However the effect from revisiting Chuck's tongue on her nose loosened up what little moisture she had, her salivary glands and tear ducts started performing properly.

Her brain also must have found something to help soothe it as the throbbing started to become more of a dull ache. Which brought back that secondary noise; unable to discern what it could be her mind instead went back to Chuck. She had to call him when he awoke, saw that note, and then having to tell Ellie would be horrible. Plus Ellie took her keys; well that is easily explained as she has a spare key on the car. She'd hold back it was in a biometric lock, a lesson from Cartagena; a key in a pinch makes a handy weapon, but you'd better have a spare when it gets knocked out of your partner's hand. That did not explain her driving; since she cannot remember it at all, had to be a bad mistake. Worrying about scratching her baby, or worse; she found a battle in her head of calling Chuck or checking on her Porsche first.

Deciding on Chuck first she let out a breath and her body seemed to fully embrace the warmth around her. She absolutely did not want to move, and her feet were warm. Whether from running outside the Presidential limo in the cold rain or the two weeks surveillance she had outside of a cabin in a Siberian forest with the CATs, her feet now were almost always perpetually cold. At this point she noticed the hum once again and quickly realized it was words, not being able to make them out another thought that perplexed her was she could now feel the arms holding her and the body pressed against her made the tears come out a little harder. Not only had she abandoned Chuck, she's now in bed with somebody after doing who knows what. The tears stopped as her head began to throb again, but before it disappeared under her brain pulsating she heard the words: "I'm not going to let you go".

Relief swept over her, but she felt confused as to how she was still there. Her eyes cautiously opened to reveal Chuck's bedroom although she was facing his closet and not his door. She blinked and in concentrating on the words she could tell from his tone it was regret he was conveying. Not wanting to wake him, but needing to look at his face she somewhat sloppily turned, surprisingly not disturbing him. Concern was foremost in her thoughts as she'd never seen his face like this: his brow was furrowed, his eyelids looking to bore into the top of his cheekbones, and his jaw was completely clenched somewhat explaining the difficulty in picking up what he was saying. Trying to go back to Psych 101 to remember if you were supposed to wake up somebody in a nightmare or not, her brain wasn't prepared to be taxed and simply spit out acculturation. Although she understood the context of why that term would come up for her here, it did not help her dilemma. She chose to softly rub his back and whisper, initially quite raspily, "I'm here Chuck, its ok" in response to his phrase. After the tenth time she began to really worry and she burrowed into his chest and unknowingly substituted 'Honey' for 'Chuck' and he started to stir. She felt his arms tighten around her, but she was afraid to look up; until she felt the tears and heard it when he asked, "Sarah is this really you?"

Her brain still not fully functional was barely able to hold back the snarky response of 'Yea, who were you expecting?' Instead she took a breath, "Of course it is, are you ok? Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

"I think I'm ok. I remember parts of it, but it felt so real. Is it ok if I hold you though a little bit before I talk about it?"

"Of course Chuck, I'm right here." Immediately she knows that dream had to be horrifying and that it was about her. If it were about Ellie he would have rushed to check on her, Morgan he would have called. She just wanted to be there for him, she swallowed and looked away as it dawned on her she always wanted to be there for him. Despite feeling those walls start to rise up and 'protect' her, she did something she had never done before; really consider about who helped build those walls and why they were there?

The who's were pretty easy to establish as her father's insistence on never trusting anyone that surprisingly did not include himself- the conman extraordinaire. He had a back door through that wall and even though she knew she could regret it, she probably always would trust him to a degree, but never allow herself to completely forget who he was. There were too many times staring at a door waiting to be opened by him to ever come close to full trust again. The man who became her de facto father, Langston Graham, reinforced what her father started and again he had a back door although a different one. '_Yep, he certainly did take what my father started and made it better although better isn't quite the term she would use for the walls._' Despite the rumors there never was anything close to personal between the two. Her supposed devotion was merely her doing the best job she could and Graham had been her only boss, in fact until he had inserted Ryker in between he refused to 'loan' her out to ops that he was not directly in charge of which only fueled the speculation. The why was also fairly easy as it was the same reason for both, putting humility aside she was damn good at what she did and neither wanted anybody else to be able to use the 'tool' that they created.

Although Chuck had done the yeoman's work in breaking down the walls starting from their initial meeting. It had started when she dropped the baby off to her mother, in all effect closing that relationship forever by giving her a deserved second chance at motherhood without the draw of a Jack Burton, or whatever he decided to go by now. She knew that child would be cared for and loved. She also knew her mother at first didn't believe her story that she would be unable to contact them until just before she left and as usual neither knew what to say to the other. Even with all the awkwardness she really wished she could talk to her just one more time for some advice about Chuck. There was nobody within the government to talk to that wouldn't rat her out for a 49B, except Carina. The problem was her advice would be to ride the nerd and get it out of her system, when she was positive giving in once would do the exact opposite. Ellie was the only other female she had any semblance of a relationship with and even if she knew the whole story was far too biased for anything other than having them be together. Taking a breath she countered with if she truly didn't want anything to happen why attempt that stupid plan. She just leaned into Chuck hoping that the contact would help ease whatever happened in his nightmare. A slight flicker tugged at her hoping he had another maneuver similar to the lick, or even a repeat because she wanted to finish what started last night.

'_It had to be a dream, but it was so real', _ran through Chuck's mind as he held onto Sarah. He was able to calm since she was allowing him to hold her because right now she was his anchor to reality. He also could tell he was not the only one who had an emotional night. This was the metaphor for their relationship, he would need to talk about it and she would need to repress it. They had to find some middle ground where they could co-exist and share enough to satisfy both otherwise there probably couldn't be a relationship. Also what does he tell her about the dream? What did Future tell him before leaving…? Sarah… she has to be the key, if they were the top two people on the list it is the only thing that makes sense. Of course the added pressure from the spirits that somehow lives could be affected whether or not he was able to convince this goddess to go against all she had been taught to give her heart to the dropout, Buy More employed frog only could succeed in a fairy tale. Yet, somehow he felt more confident about succeeding now than at any point since his cannibal joke where he got to first hear her amazing laugh.

Chuck continued scouring his brain to find the answers and perhaps a key to creating a 'them' with Sarah. 'What were the lessons that he was supposed to learn from the ghosts, spirits? Future had said to pay attention to things said and seen, right? Calm down; try not to think about everything at once. Whew. Past questioned why my last Christmas with both my parents was bad, she also said I was slipping with my gift to Ellie this year. What can I extract from that? One thing that he would never have thought of without the evidence: was he self-absorbed? Not to the point where the universe revolved around him, the Chuckverse, that would be silly… but kinda fun. Nevertheless Ellie and Morgan had been the ones to hold that in check, but lately he has not been around enough for them to notice. Casey… as the self-appointed protector of Ronald Reagan's legacy is at the level which would be scary. Sarah, as always, was an enigma.'

Present seemed straightforward in that Chuck made a real difference and saved people's lives who were serving the country. He could also take something else from the Bryce encounter other than a karmic justice; mistakes even happen on a mission led by a 'superspy' that he is not involved with and they still can be successful. 'She' also made it very clear that a relationship with Sarah was important, but was that the 'Ellie' in her or part of the overall message. Frustration was starting to creep in that he always seemed to be the one who was tested in this way.

Another unattractive trait came to mind which had been bugging him for quite some time, but martyrdom wasn't shown within the places he was taken to. Here Ellie, Morgan, and Sarah arguably enable this with their support; saying he's better than the situations he finds himself in. On the whole he'd like to believe it is true, but a conundrum came up. He would say to himself he doesn't deserve Sarah, but a portion of him does as part of that karmic equalizer. That was a major battle: is that why he would demand things he knew Sarah wasn't ready to give? Was he trying to make his saying he doesn't deserve her into a self fulfilling prophesy by pushing her away with his actions? From her admission under truth serum to Lou to the kiss to Bryce to Lon Kirk there were enough roadblocks and confusion that could hinder Ellie and Awesome, let alone two people who cannot understand themselves what they have.

Pushing and prodding Sarah was not the answer, also he doubted any Machiavellian plan could go by her undetected. With so many plans, reactions, and analysis of both running through his mind he started to feel lost in himself. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind. Once the background noise was at a minimum he asked himself the basic question of what would make him the happiest. The answer initially surprised him, but the peace it brought him stated it was the correct answer.

Knowing the kick-ass ninja latched to him prefers action to contemplation it was time to reveal the first two-thirds of his dream, the last portion he knew he would have to reveal some of it. The rest would be revealed after the next time he saw Bryce, he knew there would be no way he could be lucky enough to avoid him for the rest of his life, and after landing the initial punch with the element of surprise. He only hoped Casey or Sarah would be there to pry Bryce off of him in the aftermath. Trying to put that thought in the back of his mind, he concentrated on what he wanted and needed to say and then kissed the top of Sarah's head to acknowledge he was ready to talk.

It was strange as he could almost feel her smile and confirmed it when she looked up, her eyes a little bloodshot, hair mussed, and her face a little peaked; but it still overwhelmed him. "You are simply breathtaking."

Sarah was blown away by the sincerity in his voice, and although she tried to look away her eyes were locked onto his. Unable to think of anything to say in response, she wriggled up and delivered a soft kiss which seemed acceptable and appreciated by Chuck.

"I will talk about my dream, but first you need to know what I told Ellie about our Christmas gifts to each other."

Sarah broke contact with his eyes to turn her head and clear her throat, before meekly putting out, "Chuck."

"She was not at all happy about the clock/alarm, so I told her that wasn't your gift it just happened that you needed the clock. Our Christmas gift to each other is a Christmas wish and that it was your idea. I did assume that my once loving sister and your new bestie neglected to ask you what you got for her little brother." He deadpanned with a smile to show Sarah he was not being serious.

Sarah thought back to her conversations with Ellie last night and the last one where Ellie was close to hammered, said she 'Raised Chuck better than that' in regards to the clock. Sarah had told her the same thing basically, she needed the clock and he wanted to get her something for Christmas Eve. "No, she didn't ask what I got for you… I'm sorry, "and she looked away realizing they both knew she hadn't gotten him anything.

Chuck brought her face back, "Hey, I know I don't make it easy for you. I will try to do better for you. It would seem pretty obvious spies and Christmas doesn't exactly make a great fit."

Sarah interrupted, "No, they don't. However my apprehension goes back before I was a spy though… You're not going to ask about that?"

"No… I want to know, believe me. I also know it makes you uncomfortable me asking all the time, or anytime you slip with something that I'll jump on it. So my early New Year's resolution is to make you feel comfortable."

"You don't think I'm comfortable, right now?"

"Yes, but comfort levels for a spy are a little different than your typical schlep. I mean if I were to say I can picture us lying here in three years going over our wedding plans you'd… Sarah… Sarah, are you ok? You zoned out for a moment, I was just kidding. I still play video games in my spare time and live with my sister. I think I'm depressing myself here, you got anything to help?"

Sarah recovered and was torn because once Chuck said it she was able to visualize them talking about their wedding plans and what she was feeling wasn't panic. She smiled and gave a little shoulder shrug to his plea for help, before quickly climbing up and delivering another kiss. As she made her way down she looked questioningly at Chuck, "While that is sweet, I think that I would need prodding before revealing anything."

Chuck smiled as she hadn't outright rejected her revealing anything as she usually did, so he thought for a second and said, "I guess we can come up with a signal to let me know it is ok to broach."

They both thought for a moment before a sly smile developed on Sarah's face and she brought herself up again and rubbed her nose against Chuck's.

"As far as signals go an Eskimo kiss is as good as any. Was this letting me know to ask now?"

Sarah's smile muted as she shook her head and winced. Chuck kissed her forehead, "Right, I forgot to have a glass of water for you. Do you want me to get something now or hear about the dream?" While he was enjoying the closeness another part of his anatomy was awoken with Sarah gliding her body up and down his a few times now. A few more times and he may share something in common with Bryce.

Sarah simply said, "The dream," then with a smile added, "And afterwards I'll tell you my wish."

Chuck told her of the appearance of Jill which brought an icy glare from Sarah _'Definitely not going to bring up her kiss on my cheek'_. He explained why Jill was chosen which calmed her down a little and then of the two Christmases he visited. Sarah was enthralled with the tale and let out a snort at Ellie slapping Jill. Sarah felt a little pride after the trip to Beckman, hoping this would prove to him how important he is. Actually she needed to make sure everybody, including Chuck, knew how valuable he was, not merely as host of the Intersect. Moving on to the story of Bryce's Christmas Eve the setup made Sarah squirm with laughter.

As much as Chuck enjoyed her laugh, her movements were not helping his discomfort. To anchor her for a moment his hands grabbed her ass; instantly she stopped moving and Chuck could only stare in wonder as her eyes momentarily shifted color like last night. Sarah showed a predatory gleam, but as Chuck moved his hands slightly it confirmed she was not wearing the sweatpants he had given her last night and swallowed as he tried to find something that could logically explain what he might know. When Sarah's look was not reciprocated and instead saw confusion she snapped back.

"Chuck, what's wrong?"

"Um… You didn't… uh… happen to write a note where you mentioned finding a way for us to… uh be together?"

Sarah's mouth opened in shock, but apparently Chuck was not done, "If there's an NSA post-it on the Morgan door telling us surveillance is off for the day. I may freak out."

They both slowly looked towards the Morgan door and there was a post-it note with an NSA stamp on top. Sarah begrudgingly and without her normal grace left the warmth and comfort of the bed to look at the note and once again displayed her shocked look at how Chuck could know this. "Chuck… I was going to write that note, I waited for you to be asleep then I changed, but before I wrote it I just caught a glimpse of you in the moonlight and I… I had to… kiss you before I wrote it." The last part she whispered as she slid back into the bed and once again feeling the warmth relaxed.

Chuck gave her a moment to fully relax as he couldn't help but admire everything about her; even her complexities and contrasts. When he got to her strength a stray thought crept in that he was able to hurt her with a few sentences. He shook his head as he felt it to be true, but denied it as he didn't want to be the cause of her pain. "Sarah, I need to know when I broke up with you did I hurt you and before you immediately answer no or that you're fine. I need to know the truth."

Sarah's relaxation ended abruptly and with a touch of trepidation asked, "Is that your Christmas wish?" Knowing that it would be just like Chuck to ask for that tiny piece of information while she had something more extravagant in mind.

"I had hoped to use it for something else, but…"

"No, Chuck it's ok…"Sarah realized she put herself into an awkward situation if she didn't answer quickly Chuck would take the no as the answer and she didn't want to let him know how much he hurt her for both their sakes. Him for hurting her and her by admitting out loud that he can hurt her; but he is saying he needs to know and I have to answer. "Yes," was all that came out however her face betrayed her by showing the level of hurt.

"I am sorry." Chuck contritely said while wrapping his arms around her.

"Chuck, you don't have anything to apologize for… I know I haven't made things easy for you either… and you do deserve better… I guess I can try a New Year's resolution as well with that." In an attempt to change the subject, "Do you know your Christmas wish?"

"Uh… I guess so, since we have the day free from surveillance; for twenty-four hours I wish us to be just Chuck and Sarah. No agent/asset, no CIA, no Intersect; if some emergency comes up today maybe in a week I come down with a touch of the flu and we do it then. Ok?"

Sarah shouldn't have been surprised, but she was a little. The fact her wish was along those lines brought out the playful side she rarely showed; never had with Bryce, but a few times with the CATs until the group went sideways. Even the hangover couldn't stop the wide smile from appearing on her face. "Yes, your wish has been deemed acceptable."

Chuck noticed her smile and tone and felt a little anxiety over what she was going to wish for; not in a dreading way as this was his second favorite personality trait of hers and she was going to have some fun with this. He'd first seen it when the footage of his tango appeared. She did not show it to Casey, who eventually saw it later, but that's another story, the smile and tone were there when she said he needed to learn the male part of the dance as she drew the line at dipping. He also caught a glimpse or two from both the Halloween and at last night's Christmas party. To tease her a little he feigned indifference by rolling his eyes and making the 'bring it' motion with his right hand.

Sarah's eyebrow began to arch, but silently chastised herself as she couldn't hold it. For some reason this gift, and again that wasn't fully true; the radio that both Chuck and Ellie scoffed at was the first gift she'd received since she left with her father. Bryce allowing her to be on top until he was finished was more of a frustration than a gift. Since she had to come up with something a little different she opted to buy a little more time with her response, "My wish is to have five wishes."

Chuck was about to protest, but instead just looked at her softly. Before resigning himself to the whims of the wondrous woman beside him, "Ok, while I think you are stretching the rules, I can see you want this. Just remember if getting waffles in Brussels is one of them, I am on a Buy More salary; so be gentle."

"You're right the Christmas brunch at the Ritz-Carlton at Marina Del Ray is a little too pricey. I'm sure Ellie and Devon will understand if it is only us… Chuck..." Sarah leaned in and gave Chuck a playfully kiss emphasized with a smack at the end of it. "That was for the wedding talk." Although saying that out loud allowed Sarah to momentarily drift and Chuck time to recover.

"If it is an all you can eat, there's a slim shot at us consuming enough. Of course I'd have to wash dishes for a …mmff."

Sarah let up on the kiss, and Chuck soon continued, "I just wanted to make sure you intended to keep your self-image of not being funny, because that… was… very… funny." Each word starting with that was emphasized with a soft kiss ending on her lips after funny.

"Really?"

"Yes, have you come up with your second first wish yet?" Chuck asked with a little concern.

Sarah looked at him and initially could only think of staying in this bed all day, but she sighed and nodded her head before starting to untangle herself from the covers, "My first official wish is for you to pamper me."

"Why did you get up?"

"I have to go to my room, shower and change. You've got the herder so if you want to give me a half hour to forty-five minute head start my pampering can begin… Chuck what's wrong?"

As the thought of her leaving crept in Chuck paled, he rushed out of his bed and held her whispering, "Please don't go."

"There is more to the dream." Chuck nodded his head and turned away, "What happened to me?"

"I can't say it out loud, but I spend the next fourteen years or so in bunkers. Some weren't horrible."

"Chuck I would never…" She stopped as Chuck mouthed 'I know' confirming the suspicion her fate was as bad as it got. She was about to say 'Nothing's going to happen' but looking at the determination in his face she couldn't force the words out.

"I won't let you out of my sight today."

Trying to lighten his mood she softly said, "You already used your wish."

"It's not a wish. Whatever happens to you today happens to me as well. If I don't and something happens; I deserve far worse than the fourteen years before Bryce puts a bullet in my head."

"Bryce what?"

Chuck brought them back to the bed and sat on the edge of it, while telling the story with Future a detail stuck out and he asked Sarah to grab Casey's note and he got a pen and wrote down 'Ted Roarke?' "We need to drop this off to Casey's when we leave. He had to be involved with Fulcrum." At Sarah's look of belief, but hoping there was more information, "The house that served as my bunker before Bryce took over was one of Roarke's houses. I know it's not proof of any sort… we can't go to Casey with this can we?"

Sarah slowly shook her head, remembering the after effects the last time she had doing it quickly, "Maybe I can come up with another way that doesn't bring us into it. If we go with the note for Casey to act you'll have to say you flashed. At some point it will come out this came to you in a dream. Knowing Graham he'd probably call in a CIA psychiatrist to see if the Intersect is entering into your sub-conscious and I don't want to take the chance they use this to put you in a bunker. Now if you can get your head to spin he would just call in our exorcist." Sarah remarked showing a sly smile.

Chuck laughed, "How could you possibly think you aren't funny? You're right about the Roarke information, it could have been my mind merely finding somebody who would have that style of house and it was my dream to work for him."

"Do you still want to?"

"Well… Yes, but not if he's Fulcrum; although me ending up working for him would be kind of ironic… Completely horrible if he is Fulcrum, but still ironic."

Sarah couldn't help but smile again, but her thoughts went quickly back to the description of Bryce and how far away that person was to the one she originally was partnered with and the one on the video pleading that Chuck couldn't survive in this environment. Making Bryce understand was another thing she wanted to accomplish, but that list was suddenly getting very long and with her head still throbbing was unsure of how many of her 'honey-do' list she would remember. "Chuck, I have my second wish."

"Ok"

"I wish you not to think Bryce is better than you."

"It would be nice if wishes worked like that, but…" For the second time Sarah stopped the beginnings of a ramble, unfortunately while the first was with a kiss, this one had her thumb and forefinger pressed down on his lips.

She brought her other forefinger to her mouth in the shh manner, after some eye rolling she released his lips and spoke, "Why can't they? It is my wish isn't it?"

Chuck thought about it and he looked at her, knowing she would not say the words out loud, but if she believed it he would try. Her eyes showed nothing but sincerity, "Thank you," he whispered, before Sarah's stomach grumbled.

"I won't let you waste a wish on food, we'll go fix up something and then shower before leaving." The word shower said in a much softer tone than the other words. Sarah had a surprised look on her face, but knowing his reason wasn't going to make light of it; instead she simply tried to ask 'Are you sure?' with her look.

"Yes, the bathroom is the room where most accidents happen and standing right outside the door could delay me although being inside is creepy. I would try to keep my eyes closed, but that probably makes me as useful as if I were outside the door. I won't stare… but I am only human."

Sarah couldn't help but blush at his last statement and feel adoration in the effort of trying to maintain his chivalry while being steadfast on his watch. Deciding to see if she can start on her New Year's resolution, "Well perhaps we can start with the pampering and you can wash my hair. What shampoo does Ellie use?"

After a few moments of deep thinking, he could only shrug his shoulders and say, "Its pink."

Doubting Ellie colored her hair or used something harsh, she was positive it would be ok, but would look just to make sure. "Pink should work."

"You… uh… want… me…uh… in…"

Sarah pulled herself right next to Chuck and whispered in his ear, "I don't want our first time to be in a shower either, so we'll try not to, but if it happens it will be quick for the both of us and we'll make the next time more special."

Chuck's eyes were wide even as the full effect of what she said would not sink in for quite some time as he was still busy trying to figure out how he was going to wash her hair. He took a deep breath before stating in a voice that seemed an octave below his norm, "Ok food, then washing your hair. Let's go."

Opening the door and seeing nobody in the hallway and the bathroom door open they started to head out, but Chuck was stopped by something he never recalled before, Awesome singing and sadly he was clearly not awesome at it. Making his way to the kitchen where the sound was coming from, after a moment he was able to place it as 'Eye of the Tiger'. Sarah was seemingly content to just follow, but did nudge Chuck as she wanted to get a view of this. However she did not want to reveal her look to Devon that she thought this was bad. As the song finished he looked up to see Chuck smiling at him.

Awesome immediately pulled the buds from his ears and whispered, "Sorry bro, was I singing too loudly? I didn't wake you and Sarah did I? Hey Sarah," and waved which Sarah reciprocated with a smile.

"No, we didn't think anybody was up and was just surprised with your… vocalizing."

"I know, I suck, but it is a great workout song. I finished off a little faster than normal and just wanted to finish the song. Chuck I've got some pineapple/orange juice for you. Sarah, are you a hair of the dog person? I can whip up a bloody Mary or mimosa or do you just want some juice or coffee?"

She looked up to Chuck questioningly who was just grabbing his glass and he nonchalantly handed it to her while she took a sip. The sip ended up being her downing the eight ounce glass with a sheepish smile, "I think I'll take the juice. How about you Chuck?"

Handed back the empty glass he refilled it and handed it back to Sarah, "It just came to me, don't worry I have a spare never used toothbrush if you were worried about cooties." He clinked his freshly poured glass against hers, although she managed to deliver a light jab to his tricep after setting his glass on the counter.

Devon smiled at the interplay, "Luckily I was able to pick up some fresh sourdough and was planning on some French toast. It's one of the few breakfasts Ell will be able to handle this morning."

"I'm not sure; syrup doesn't really sound that great right now." Sarah commiserated with the absent Ellie.

Chuck and Devon shared a smile, "Don't look at her strangely for it, she likes to put strawberry jam on it and occasionally a little creamy peanut butter."

Sarah's eyes lightened at that; not only was it a little quirky which made her feel more comfortable, it actually sounded like it would be pretty good, "What other jams do you have?"

Chuck answered, "We have some blackberry jelly, "Sarah nodded to that, "Ooh, I know for you marshmallow fluff and Hershey's chocolate sauce, "Sarah went wide-eyed with desire and Devon shook his head at seeing the reaction. Chuck went into panic mode, hugged her and whispered, "I'm sorry I was just thinking out loud, but soon ok?"

"Don't tease me like that Bartowski." She stated flatly before breaking into a large smile and mouthing 'soon'.

Chuck nodded and looked back to Devon who was amused from the display, "We have eggs as well Sarah, and some pancetta; maybe an omelet or scrambled?"

Chuck looked somewhat confidently and asked, "How about poached?" Devon and Sarah looked at him trying to figure out where he was going, "I'm thinking a poached egg on top of the pancetta on top of the French toast."

"I think we have lemons so Hollandaise sauce should be a go; nice save bro."

"It may not be brunch at the Ritz-Carlton, but what do you think?"

"It sounds great. Devon, I was teasing Chuck about the Ritz."

"No problem, were you guys going to take a shower now, or after breakfast? I'm not pushing, but if you do it now I can get everything set and see if Ell is going to join us and time it to catch you as you're heading out of the bathroom. Oh, hold on a sec." Devon darted off towards his bedroom and carefully opened the door and went in.

"Chuck, what is Devon doing, he doesn't have to go to all this trouble."

"I don't know, but it isn't any trouble. French toast is easy, poaching an egg can be a little difficult, but they have these… they're kind of like a cookie cutter…"

"An egg ring, I've used them before."

"Ok, sorry I should have known you're probably very good in the kitchen. It was just the comments within the Weinerlicious that made me think you weren't comfortable with cooking."

"I'm not great, but it is relaxing."

"Hey guys." Both Chuck and Sarah were startled by Devon's return, "Sorry, did not want to wake her, but I thought you could use this… don't worry this is a spare of Ellie's and was recently washed."

"Thanks Devon, the robe feels very comfortable; I guess we'll go ahead and take our shower now. I don't know how long we are going to be because Chuck is going to wash my hair." She added a little lilt to her voice when saying this.

"Actually that brings up a question, Devon would you consider washing hair something that would fall under pampering?"

Devon thought about it for a moment while Sarah gawked at Chuck, "Is this the wish thing. Ellie loved the idea. Hate to break it to ya bro, but it falls right in the middle of pampering. Chuck, what did you wish for?"

Sarah looked at Chuck trying to come up with something, but Chuck calmly responded, "I'm waiting until the end of the day to tell her, and don't smirk those types of wishes aren't allowed."

"Ooh, rules. Care to share? Ellie wants to do this as well and if there are any hard rules it would be awesome to know."

Sarah quickly responded, "There really aren't any rules. I surprised Chuck by turning my wish into five. That's why he asked, he wanted to see if I used up another wish. Really the only other rule was that nothing material would be involved."

"Sounds easy enough, Ell should make it out here, she'll probably only have one French toast, but I'll make two just in case. I'm going to try two of the Eggs Benechuck. Sarah either of those or something else?"

"Actually I'll try one of the Eggs Benechuck and a piece of French toast. Thanks Devon."

"You're welcome Sarah. Chuck?"

"Two of the Eggs Beneme, but I might keep the fixings for a third handy."

"I heard that."

"Beneme… I'd be surprised if you can get your head through the bathroom door."

"I guess you should be glad you're not washing my hair then… maybe we can install a sprinkler system."

Sarah and Devon broke out into laughter at that as she grabbed Chuck's hand and led him to the bathroom; pausing for just a second or two before they both went in.

_**A/N: Long story short, there is going to be another chapter where this leaves off. The chapter was getting pretty long and I didn't want to edit any of this stuff out, so I split it. I will do my best to get the next one up asap. There are still a number of other stories I want to get to. A reminder I put up a poll for your favorite ghost/spirit. I am curious how the poll works as in one of the stories I have coming up I will be asking you what the fate should be of a character. Thanks for reading.**_


	6. Cousin It

_**A/N: I am hoping that it was the waiting for the full Charah promised that halted the reviews. Hopefully this delivers. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **_

**Chuck's Christmas Carol**

**Chapter 5b: Cousin It**

Bryce waited nervously outside the Director's office… This isn't an M story, so probably not much is going to happen in the bathroom… Alright, I guess I can spare everybody the d-bag until the epilogue.

Sarah waited just outside the bathroom door; the one thing she could never picture, even with Chuck, was going to the bathroom with somebody in there, even an open door just felt really wrong. The fact Chuck agreed because he felt the same brought a smile to her as she tried to figure how with even this subject matter he could garner this specific reaction only served to make the smile a little larger and brighter. The door opened and as Chuck took in Sarah he was dumbstruck and said the first thing that popped into his mind, "I can't believe we're actually doing this."

Her smile turning salacious and adding in a seductive wink as she sauntered by; Chuck felt a sudden jolt of masculinity and waited until they were clear of the doorway and vanity before delivering a perfect twirl and dip combo. Bringing her slowly back up there was a look of astonishment on her face. In an out of breath huff, she said, "I teased you, I shouldn't have done that."

He didn't respond only stared at her with a look Sarah was all too familiar with, but there was a difference. When other men looked at her with lust, she could see their eyes cloud over. Chuck's were completely clear and it initially frightened her, but her instincts took over and brought Chuck's head down to her. Just before their lips connected she pulled back then leaned forward only linking their foreheads and closing her eyes she asked, "Did you practice that move with Morgan?"

A soft caress of her cheek opened her eyes and while there was still a healthy amount of lust in his eyes, there was also gratitude which soon gave way to a 'how did you know' look. Sarah beamed a little, then shyly said, "Well the second time I saw you, you and Morgan ended up with your face in each other's crotch. It didn't seem like that big a step to go from that to dancing."

"Wait… What? ...I knew it. You are a ninja! That clears up one thing from that night."

"What?"

"I had been a little confused because I thought the ninja was sexy."

"Really?"

Chuck nodded his head, "You were definitely more sexy than Carina, before I nailed her with the plate. I was sure it was a man… Oh boy… You are going to tell her that aren't you?" Sarah nodded, "She's going to hurt me pretty badly isn't she?" Sarah shook her head at that.

"She's going to want to, but she won't. I wouldn't let her and besides she'd be more likely to instead prove how sexy she is. I don't need to remind you that Casey has fallen for it twice."

They both shared a laugh tinged with relief, before a comfortable silence fell over them. Chuck went over and grabbed Ellie's shampoo bottle and Sarah nodded her approval. Chuck grabbed a few towels and set them up while Sarah realized she hadn't moved. She took a step towards the sink and saw the still in the box toothbrush Chuck had brought out for her.

"Oh, do you want to brush your teeth now, I usually do it before, but it isn't a big deal either way."

The fact that the response of 'it's probably better after because I don't want to do it again' almost slipped out made her realize how close she actually is to letting go. Needing to delay a little she quickly assented to brushing before. During there weren't any words, but they passed looks and grins; after they drifted back to a comfortable silence. Sarah felt she had put off the inevitable and started taking off her pants. Chuck instinctively turned away and took off his shirt. Sarah finished taking off the rest of her clothes and saw Chuck in his boxers, still with his back to her. She moved towards him and placing her hands on his shoulders felt him immediately tense and slowly relax.

"You want to keep your boxers on?"

Chuck nodded, "I just think it will… be easier?" Sarah turned him around to face her.

"If something does happen, it is because both of us want it to. I would be surprised if either of us lasts a minute; so come on I am starting to get hungry and my pampering needs to start soon." She turned and walked to the shower.

"You are a goddess."

"Chuck, I'm not…" Her brain stopped processing and saw Chuck walking to her sans his boxers, but stopped a little apprehensive from Sarah's reaction. "Chuck," she was able to squeak out, "We may need to start the shower cold." Finishing with a shy grin as they made their way into the shower as they went over the logistics of him washing her hair with as minimal contact to erogenous areas as possible. As Chuck wetted Sarah's hair he unconsciously started humming a tune. Applying the shampoo he also took the time to massage her scalp and temples. Sarah was almost fully relaxed when Chuck stopped humming.

"Why did you stop humming?"

"I was humming? Did you recognize the tune?"

"No, that along with your hands was making me relaxed… Sing to me Chuck."

"Wha… Sarah, ok you have me in that I sometimes sing in the shower, but…"

Sarah turned and gave Chuck a short, chaste kiss, then locked her eyes with his and with a hopeful look, "Sing to me."

Sarah turned back around and Chuck was running through the library of songs in his head which had been recently stacked with 'Sarah songs' as he was in the process of creating a mix tape in case the time did come where he was tossed in a bunker or she was reassigned or he was able to get the Intersect out. The first song on it, 'Sara' by Starship or whatever name that incarnation of the group went by now was too close and far too depressing for Sarah to hear. The next song should work, it was short lyrically. If he was forced to do an encore it would be the last song which had an air of hope, at least to him.

Chuck cleared his throat and a little shakily sung out the first lyric, "Baby hair with a woman's eyes I can feel you watching in the night… "

Hearing Chuck's voice along with his ministrations found her completely at peace, while the melody of his voice had been enough she listened in to the lyrics : "When you feel cold I warm you and when you feel you can't go on I'll come and hold you, it's you and me forever ah ah Sarah smile".

Uncontrolled emotion was something Sarah avoided at all cost, but they were swirling around and there appeared to be an additional one she had never felt before. The few times she had felt this overwhelmed, her immediate response had been to withdraw and isolate herself, but she could not do that here. Any withdrawal Chuck would take personally and she most assuredly did not want him to stop either his singing or his hands gliding over her hair. She decided to instead identify this new feeling and to her shock it was the very thing she had lamented not even eight hours ago watching Ellie and Devon: contentment.

The realization of this allowed a single tear to escape, but also like seemingly everything in the spy world there was a negative consequence to anything positive. Having just this moment she now knew what she would be missing when this assignment ended. The fact that the prospect of this feeling completely undersold what it actually felt like convinced her that if her future would have anything resembling happiness it had to have an enormous dose of the cute, gangly, completely sexy nerd behind her… what was he doing? His hands weren't on her hair and now various points of her body felt kind of like that tiny, stupid candy that you put on your tongue and it explodes, but this was also soothing. Chuck had also started a different song, "Don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're going to be. Oh darling, save the last dance for me."

Sarah found herself slightly swaying to the serenade and opened her eyes and followed the sound to find Chuck lathering the front of her legs, "Chuck?"

"Hey, you kind of spaced out when I was finishing your hair. I hope you aren't a rinse and repeat, because you know that's only a ploy to use more shampoo… I asked if I should continue and you nodded your head and if I could stop singing you shook it, but nodded at me doing a different song. You don't recall any of that, do you?"

"No," although she would normally feel some concern from hearing that, she couldn't stop smiling.

"That's ok, I felt bad for possibly disturbing you… you looked so…"

"Happy?"

"Yes, but there was something more to it… anyways I should thank you as well."

"What for?" Sarah asked and soon giggled as Chuck turned her around to rinse her front.

"The singing, it forced me to concentrate on your hair rather than… you know. It also relaxed me while I was washing you… ummph." The quickness, force, and accuracy of Sarah's strike were all trademarks of her skills, albeit in a different forum. The passion she added made all of Chuck aware where he was and who he was with.

After feeling his lower lip nipped as she pulled away, Chuck was flabbergasted and said the first thing on his mind, "I don't have a condom."

"Oh, that's ok I have a Norplant it should be good for another year." Sarah looked at him letting him know that if he wanted to do it here she was more than willing as the kiss should have proved.

"Oh Bryce said you always had a con… I didn't tell you about that did I?"

Recognizing the 'I just screwed everything up' look from Chuck, Sarah turned them around putting Chuck under the water stream and in an emotionless tone stated, "For Bryce I always made sure because he found a way to sleep with at least one woman per mission and considering he would go the maximum six months between getting checked out. I wasn't going to take that risk." Seeing that didn't fully ease his concern made her wonder if there wasn't a lot more to his dream than either realized. "Did Bryce ever mention to you that…?"

"He has herpes, no; well he did in the dream. He made some crass comment about Jill regretting being with him and that you always forced him to wear a condom and at some getaway he had an outbreak and you left."

"There is a treatment for it and I made sure he took it, after we were split I don't know if he kept on the regimen. The last thing you said was true as well. I did submit myself for a test after Thanksgiving and everything is clear."

"Why? ... Uhm… I'm glad for you Sarah."

She brought him back in close, "That is also one of the reasons I tried to keep my distance after he left until I got the all-clear." As she delivered another mind-numbing kiss.

"Ugh."

"That's not what I was expecting…" quickly she realized his 'discomfort' was back, "Is there anything I can do to help?" Chuck shook his head, "Stupid question, but there are other things…" Chuck shook his head again.

"I can handle it… bad, bad pun there. Let me just finish up and we can get some breakfast."

Sarah slid open the door and grabbed a towel, "I was going to brush my hair, but I can go to your room and do that if you need some privacy."

"You can stay here, that activity has been eliminated since the arrival of the CIA/NSA. Between the constant surveillance and never knowing when you or heaven forbid Casey were to drop by while I was… "

"They aren't supposed to have surveillance in the bathroom. I don't think even Casey would do that, but I will sweep if you want me to."

"I couldn't do it in here either. My sister cleans here and then she takes showers here as well; there was one time when I was brushing my teeth and she and Devon were… well looky here that problem is now gone."

Listening to Sarah's laugh allowed him to as well and he quickly washed his hair and stepped out before Sarah was done brushing.

Leaving the bathroom and closing the door they both knew something had changed between them. Their hands coming together complete with interlacing fingers and the inability to look at each other for more than a few seconds, but unable to stop trying brought them silently to the dining table where their plates were waiting for them.

"Hey guys, "the hushed tone brought them slightly out of the haze they were in, "I don't need details, just look at me for a second if there is still hot water. I think Ell is going to be taking a bath after breakfast. I told her she didn't have to come out, but she insisted." The superspy and supernerd both looked at Devon for a second and turned to look back at each other, but the glimpse of the other person seated at the table shocked Sarah, but caused Chuck to chuckle which turned into an exaggerated cough. What was assumedly Ellie seated in the other chair however all you could see was a pink bathrobe and a pile of dark hair. Before Devon and Sarah could glare at him for his laugh Chuck made his way behind Ellie and hugged her.

"Merry Christmas, sis. You haven't done Cousin It for me since I was in the fourth grade. Unless you are doing one of those Japanese horror film villains in which case you have completely wrecked my appetite. In either case right now there's nothing more that I want to see than my sister's beautiful face. "While talking to Ellie he was carefully moving strands back to reveal a pink ice mask. Arching an eyebrow to Devon he turned back and kissed Ellie on the cheek.

Ellie mumbled, "Merry Christmas, little brother." Her voice gaining a little in volume, "You're sweet… He's sweet isn't he?"

Sarah looked around and answered proudly, "He is very sweet, Ellie."

"Good, I'm glad you know, not like stupid Jill Roberts force Chuck to work at stupid Buy More and stay friends with stupid Morgan…" Ellie stopped and just leaned her head forward a little.

Chuck had made his way back to his chair and after moving it closer to Sarah, which drew smiles from both Sarah and Devon, whispered, "What happened? Did you guys finish off the eggnog? She wasn't like this at the end of the evening?"

"Hah, the only thing you noticed was Sarah's tongue in your mouth." None of the other three could hide the amused look on their faces.

Devon whispered something to Ellie and then brought over and opened her strawberry jam and peanut butter, while Chuck talked to an agape mouthed Sarah.

"When she is really drunk, she loses her filters, some of her coordination, and her patience." Chuck barely whispered the last word and Sarah nodded as she always strived to stay on Ellie's good side.

Devon turned to the couple and began to explain, "After you guys went to your room, Ell started getting 'muy caliente' and we ended up in our room shortly. With our rush we neglected to bring in some water, so after Ell went to the kitchen and got some milk." Looking to Sarah Devon said, "If she drinks anything with hard liquor she sometimes gets some acid reflux and milk does help settle it down for her. The problem was I was drifting in and out of sleep and it seemed every half hour or so she'd get up to go to the kitchen. Finally I went with her and saw she was pouring out from a gallon container."

Chuck put his hand to his forehead, "The extra eggnog… I told Morgan to put it in a gallon container because we never use them."

"Ell and I drink almond milk, and Chuck…"

"I drink whole milk because I'm still a growing boy."

Sarah couldn't hold back her laugh as she winked and said, "Yes you are." Chuck's resultant blush was rewarded with a short kiss from Sarah.

Hearing a clink they turned to watch Ellie try to balance the jam on the knife and bring it to the French toast unsuccessfully as it landed on the table.

"Babe, do you want the peanut butter on first and can I put it on for you?"

"Thanks hon." Ellie answered a little flustered.

"Awesome." Devon slathered a layer of peanut butter and then the strawberry jam before putting a tiny bit on her lips and then kissing her which brought a smile on her face. With that the other three all turned to their own breakfasts, in addition to their entrees each plate had two pieces of bacon and there was a plate in the middle with sliced strawberries and cantaloupe.

After the first bite of the Benechuck, Sarah looked to Devon, "This is excellent, thank you Devon."

"You're welcome Sarah." He shortly let out a chuckle as Chuck was pantomiming 'what about the inventor?'

Sarah grinned, "I think you'll appreciate my thanks a little later." Finishing her comment with an air kiss.

Devon was trying to figure out the difference between them and it became obvious: they were both relaxed. The attraction between the two was always palpable, but while there were times one or the other or even neither seemed relaxed he could not recall a time when they both were. He looked lovingly to the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, knowing she would be upset with missing this he gently squeezed her thigh.

"Uhh. What?" Ellie answered with an exasperated tone.

Devon came close, "Babe, I know you wouldn't want to miss this. Can you take your mask off for a moment and look at Chuck and Sarah?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Sorry, you're taking too long," Devon carefully lifted the mask so she could fully see instead of what the tiny slits allowed.

"Bright… "As Ellie's eyes adjusted she focused on the other couple and almost like an immediate cure, her face lightened, a full smile became prominent, and she felt full of energy. The full effect of the endorphins did not last long as Ellie started what Chuck dubbed her 'Black Canary cry'. Less than a second later she stopped and immediately pulled back down her mask, "Squeal hurt head," Mumbled out.

Earning sympathetic looks from the other three at the table was the last thing the incapacitated doctor wanted to see. In an attempt to get the looks away from her she tilted her head to Devon and said, "Did you tell them what your stupid friend said about Sarah?" Immediately placing her head in her hands hoping it would be ignored.

Devon looked over at Chuck and Sarah who were looking over at Ellie, both extremely confused over what she said, and sighed. "Babe, I know you're not feeling well and I'm fully prepared to take bullets for you, but I just can't with this one." For the first time Sarah noted agitation and a stern tone from Devon, before looking to the younger couple and softening, "I had thought about telling you but watching you guys this morning there was no way. Besides, the man isn't my friend and I didn't invite him to the party. Ell had said only couples for this year and that is all I invited. Then Ellie telling me just before you guys show up that she invited just a few single people when that was all she invited. I will correct myself; there was one single person I invited, John. I told him about the party and that it was couples; if he had somebody that would be awesome and if not he was still more than welcome to join us."

Devon turned to Chuck, "Do you think I should apologize to him? Although I don't think he minded the attention from Kimmy; with the way he left I'm just not sure."

Chuck looked to Sarah and both shared a grin and then said, "I'm sure he's fine, but I'll go ahead and talk to him. He recently had a romantic problem with a redhead, so that may have spooked him a little." Sarah stifled her giggle and Devon looked a little relieved.

"Ok, he is a big dude and somebody you probably don't want to be on the wrong side of." Devon conspicuously went back to taking another bite of his Benechuck, but catching the faces of both Chuck and Sarah he knew his deflection did not work, "I'm sorry; I just didn't want to talk about it. Ok, Sarah that last creep that hit on you, the one I escorted out," Sarah nodded, "Getting him to his car, I was making sure he was ok to drive because I thought he might be drunk and not taking no for an answer, but he didn't seem intoxicated so I asked him why he was being an ass. He responded since Ellie and I were paying you to hang out with Chuck and he was ignoring you; you should do somebody to earn your money." Devon barely grumbled out the last phrase and had a sick look on his face. Ellie's face was still in her hands, Chuck's head dropped down with guilt not even a hand squeeze from Sarah could help while she was simply looking unbelieving at Devon.

Finally Sarah asked, "Why?"

"It took everything I had not to pound on him, before I let him go in his pimped out Corolla. I didn't ask why, I asked who." He said shaking his head at how some doctors could be great in the field of medicine yet not have a clue outside of it. He caressed Ellie's arm just to let her know he was still there for her; she brought her opposite hand up to hold onto his which brought a momentary smile before he knew the hurt would come for the two women in front of him: Sarah, in not being able to answer her question, and Ellie in that a friend of hers betrayed her.

"It was Stacey, the woman who was giving you a hard time about your job. "Ellie's head picked up and she shook her head, but Devon nodded and continued, "When I got back and asked if we could start to wrap up the party I confronted her. At least she had the courtesy to not even deny it, although she weakly tried to say it was just a joke, but when you said the party was heading back inside I told her she was no longer welcome in our home." Taking a look at Sarah, "I just wanted her gone. I don't know why she would do that. I know she's your friend Ell, but she went way over any line of decency."

It was strange to Sarah that she would feel bad from this random accusation; unsure whether the feelings were remnants of being picked on from her high school years or due to her line of work; on a number of missions afterwards she herself questioned that very thing. Having it brought up here to just about the last people whom she'd want to see her self-doubts forced them closer to the surface than she would like. In addition was her non-reaction telling them exactly what she didn't want them to suspect… Feeling the hand on her chin and turning her face to view the brown eyes that were attempting to calm her down. Seeing that his lips were about to move she knew at the very least the timbre of his voice would succeed.

"I know why, Sarah. She's just a petty girl and you… you're the most amazing woman in the world. From your face that I can only hope angelic is a good enough description to your body that the classic Greek sculptors would kick themselves over because they could not match its perfection. That only helps to show the great outer strength that you possess; it is exhilarating watching people underestimate you before they realize too late they've made a mistake. The scary thing is your outer is dwarfed by your inner strength; the way you never give up and you sacrifice so much without ever asking for anything in return. Your mind is so quick and sharp; I never understood what people meant when they said somebody's mind was sexy, until now. To go more specifically your eyes beguile me; half the time I believe I know exactly what you are thinking and then the other half I haven't got a clue, but there's almost always something new in them every day that I look forward to. My favorite thing though, are the looks you send me; especially this particular one which I say projects innocence, sometimes with a tinge of curiosity, sometimes concern, but after our first real major kiss there was vulnerability. All I wanted to do was hold you and protect you, more importantly it made me want to become a man who was worthy enough to be there for you." Stated with eloquence and sincerity; Sarah was just staring at Chuck ready to burst with emotion, but completely confused on how to show it: a hug or kiss seemed not enough, having her way with him right there on the table seemed too aggressive and not quite right, although Ellie may not notice and Devon was gone. Chuck saw this and created an outlet adding with a slight smirk, "Or maybe she just didn't like that you both had the same blouse on."

"Why were you staring at her blouse, Chuck?" Sarah said flatly, but her eyes told him 'thank you' before she drew him in with a hug. Absorbing the warmth she closed her eyes and tried to come up with a more appropriate response to what he had said; she adjusted to lean by his ear and shocked herself by whispering, "You're my world too, Chuck."

Her eyes opened wide at that point, she rigidly leaned back to Chuck who was brandishing his widest smile. Chuck trying to reel her back in emotionally wanted to deliver a small kiss, however his smile betrayed him as it would not close quick enough and their teeth bumped. Chuck trying to hold back a laugh whispered to Sarah, "If you put that in your report maybe that will get Graham and Beckman to have us doing kissing practice a couple hours a day." Chuck's eyebrow dance proved too much and Sarah snorted.

"I do not snort." Sarah stated smilingly at which Ellie snorted.

"Ellie is a sympathetic snorter." Chuck stated, but soon had a worried face when he looked over to Ellie. Sarah could not hide her amusement as Ellie looked exactly the same as she had all morning. Her giggling was short lived as she soon felt something, looking over to Ellie now 'staring' at her behind her mask Sarah could only mutter out, "Eep." Ellie's attention went back to her French toast with a little frustration. Sarah looked over to Chuck and mouthed, 'Oh my God', to which Chuck simply nodded his head.

Seeing the growing chagrin from Ellie, Sarah watched the difficulty she was having in even cutting the French toast. "Ellie, can I help you with that?"

Ellie nodded her head and Sarah went beside her and instantly diced the two slices into manageable pieces. Chuck was only able to hear Ellie thank Sarah, but then she mumbled something that included a mention of clock/radio. Sarah initially had a slight scowl, but then whispered something to Ellie who started to get a little emotional. A big smile broke out on Chuck's face as he watched Sarah hug Ellie. Although Sarah had gotten much better with the physicality his sister enjoyed, even last night she still had a slight hesitation, that he was certain only he saw, but Sarah initiated this hug.

"Good… I didn't mess it up did I? I still want you to be my sister." Ellie said while Sarah's face blanked and Chuck could barely put 'Oh boy' together in his mind.

"Hon, I think you need to give them a little bit of time on that one." Devon announced, surprising the other three people with his return.

"Where'd you go?"

"Sorry bro, it looked like Sarah slept in her clothes; Ell had some similar stuff that needed to get washed and I also had to make sure there were some towels for us. Sorry guys I was going to ask, but I couldn't interrupt Chuck's pampering." Chuck looked at Devon with a skeptical look, and Devon responded to it in a hushed tone, "Pampering is basically whatever makes her feel special. This is a great opportunity for you to expand your playbook… While Sarah will tell you some things, you need to be more proactive. If she wanted you to be her 'slave' for the day she would have asked for that. I know you're not necessarily a risk taker Chuck, but for today, carpe diem." With that advice Chuck looked up and saw Devon staring nervously at the door for a moment.

The room quieted as the four ate the remainder of their breakfasts before it completely cooled. Chuck did continue to notice Devon looking at the door nervously, something that Sarah was able to catch onto as well. Chuck grabbed Sarah's empty juice glass and went to the kitchen to refill it and Sarah followed him in with his glass.

"Sarah, I got your glass, so you could stay seated and relax."

"I didn't ask you to."

"Well Awesome said I should be more proactive, if you had wanted me to be at your beck and call you would have asked for that instead of being pampered."

"He's right; that was my mistake… Luckily I have enough wishes left to get you into this little outfit I picked out for you." Chuck's fearful look and swallow brought a smirk from Sarah flourished with a 'Gotcha' look from her eyes quickly changed Chuck's mood and he crashed his lips upon hers.

An out of breath Sarah muttered out, "Your responses to my teasing are only going to encourage more." Chuck's eyebrow dance got her to giggle and slightly shift the topic, "Kissing practice would most likely mean they would send one of the instructors at Langley and he would observe us. He could also report if he felt the kisses were real… It was a good idea; we can come up with something else since after your display in the herder with deli girl you can't use an aversion to PDA anymore."

Chuck caught the jealous tone she tried to play off as a joke, "Hey, I never want to hurt you. Actually we can use Lou as an excuse to up our game… If that's what you want."

"I wouldn't want to make you do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable," lobbing it back to Chuck she realized she was reverting back to her agent/asset banter and not wanting this to end she retrenched, "Chuck, we can talk about this later, ok? Why is Devon nervous?"

"I don't know. He keeps on looking at the door. The washer should be done soon, and although the nerves could be from thinking he crossed a line washing yours; I just think it is something else. When he puts the clothes in the dryer do you want to go with him to check on your things and ask?"

"Two things are wrong with me going out there. First I'm not sure he'd open up to me, second I'm not going out there in just a robe with Casey keeping tabs on the courtyard and unless a classic Greek sculptor comes around you're the only one who gets to see this body today." Finishing off her sentence with a seductive wink she headed back to the table.

Chuck went to his room and put out casual wear: t-shirt, sweatpants, etc; he also reconsidered his statement from the shower… the others were at the table and as convincing as Sarah had been he wanted their first time to be longer than it takes for Casey to sneer whenever Jeff & Lester appear. Realizing the moment was lost when in his mind the thought of Casey appeared and appreciating the rhyme he quickly put on his clothes and went back to the table finding a fresh half-Benechuck, the other half on Sarah's plate.

Just as he pulled out his chair Devon stood up and stiffly said, "Got to put the stuff in the dryer."

Chuck and Sarah shared a look before Chuck said, "Hey Devon, let me help you with that."

Relief came over Devon and he said, "Sure, thanks bro."

Outside the laundry facility door Devon turned to Chuck, "Chuck, I need to ask you a question."

"Sure."

"I know it has been just you and Ellie for a long time now and since you are the man of the house… would it be ok… no… Do I have your permission to ask Ellie to marry me?"

Chuck was more surprised by the look of doubt from Devon than the question itself. He did drift as he envisioned a beaming Ellie from the proposal and then watching her walk down the aisle. "Chuck?"

"Sorry, no Devon I meant I was sorry to make you even wait. Of course you have my permission. When were you going to propose?"

"I am waiting for the ring. It was supposed to be delivered yesterday, but there was some snafu and it is supposed to be delivered this morning."

"It's Christmas?"

"My uncle made a call; my nana's ring getting lost didn't sit well with him. He told me they would deliver it this morning."

"That's why you've been looking at the door. Ok, I'll put the clothes in the dryers while you wait for the guy to show."

"Awesome."

Chuck separated the towels from the clothes, despite the discomfort of handling Sarah and Ellie's undergarments he efficiently loaded them and set his watch to mark when the delicates would be ready. He headed out to an impatient Devon at the courtyard, "Everything's locked and loaded and I've marked the time, "instinctively holding up his watch hand, "Delivery person hasn't shown up yet?"

Devon shook his head and still looked worried, "Why don't you head back inside; while I'm out here I'll forward your apologies to Casey."

"Thanks bro."

Chuck waited until Devon went inside and the door closed before taking the few steps to Casey's door. He knocked three times before Casey answered with a grunt (#4- What do you want?)

"First Merry Christmas and two other brief things, "the look Casey was sending him told him he needed to make this quick, "We are expecting a delivery today so when somebody shows up with a package you don't need to assault them. Also Devon wanted to apologize about the party; he didn't know there were going to be that many single people there."

Casey nodded his head and put his hand on the door, "What's in the package?"

"No security emergency whatsoever. Awesome's nana's ring is in it; he's going to propose to Ellie." Chuck couldn't control his smile, but also saw a moment of longing from the big guy as he said propose.

Casey put on his warmest smile, "That's great Chuck; I wish them the best." Leaning in closer to Chuck he whispered, "You and Walker have a Merry Christmas too."

"Aw thanks…" the door closed quickly, "Casey." Chuck headed back to his apartment wondering if Casey was as enigmatic as Sarah.

At the closing of his door Casey walked over to the monitor where Beckman and Graham were waiting looking a little agitated and uncomfortable from hearing about the proposal until Casey cleared his throat.

Opening the door he gave a quick shake of his head to Devon, a big smile to Sarah who was chewing and covered the side of her face with her hand hiding her smile, which brought his gaze to Ellie who had taken off the mask and while she still looked under the weather was definitely more Ellie-like as she was enjoying the Chuck and Sarah interplay. He went over to Ellie and from behind hugged her and the chair. "We did wish each other Merry Christmas already, and I'm glad you're feeling better." Chuck walked to his chair so he could go behind Sarah and he kissed the top of her head he came back up with a questioning look on his face and sat down with the same look.

Sarah glanced over, "Is everything ok?"

"Your hair smells different." Sarah gave him a 'duh' look until it registered to Chuck, "Ell I had to use your shampoo to wash Sarah's hair; so it's still in the shower when you go for your bath. " Ellie gave a sly grin to Sarah who slightly blushed from the attention. When an idea popped into Chuck's head, "Devon I did talk to Casey and he said there was no problem with the party he just had other things he needed to finish for today. He is stepping out this morning, but a friend is dropping off a package; he didn't want to leave it outside so I said it would be fine if they dropped it off here. When it comes you can put it in my room." Devon relaxed, but Sarah began to have some concern. He looked down to his plate and saw a slice of cantaloupe where his half-Benechuck used to be. Sarah tried to hide the playful smile as Chuck pieced together how part of his breakfast turned into something, especially with the disdain he showed the fruit, he didn't want.

When Chuck looked over the table he quickly figured out the what and who and in a Clue inspired fashion went around the table," Sarah ate the food, Ellie told Sarah to replace it with this… thing, and Devon watched as it all went down, not awesome." The grin on his face told everybody he wasn't angry, but he was still hungry, "Anything left?"

"There's some bacon in the fridge and enough egg wash for two more French toast… maybe."

"Ok, c'mon missy if you're lucky I'll give you the Aunt Jemima treatment."Chuck grabbed his plate while Sarah looked over at a grinning Devon while Ellie was as confused as Sarah.

"Sarah, there isn't any syrup involved, but there is a rolling pin, "Devon informed her as she cautiously rose and made her way to the kitchen.

Stopping at the entrance she loosened the top of the robe and shook her hair and in a sultry voice, "What's the Aunt Jemima treatment, Chuck?"

Chuck turned around and gulped at the beauty before him, "It appears to be something that you will get to find out first hand. You've never seen the movie Stripes?" Sarah shook her head and saw off to the side a rolling pin, spatula, flour, and a few other things. At Sarah's quirked eyebrow Chuck added, "You can walk away now as it probably isn't pure pampering, but the great Sarah Walker backing down from a challenge, " Chuck quickly seeing the fire in her eyes smiled and coordinated his kiss finishing with, "I don't think so."

Sarah smiled and tapped his shoulder as Chuck turned to mind the bacon and French toast in the skillet, "We can do it after I finish this. Do you or anybody out there want another piece of French toast?"

Sarah shook her head; the action bringing back the reason why she thought Chuck made up this 'treatment' was to get them alone she whispered, "What's up with Casey?"

"Nothing; Devon is expecting a package, hence the nervous looks to the door. This gives him the excuse and won't alert Ellie."

"Devon doesn't seem like the type of person to wait until the last minute to get something."

"He didn't… He already got her Christmas present, this is something else."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"The Sarah Walker I know loves putting clues together and coming up with the answers by herself."

Sarah nodded before wrapping her arms around Chuck's waist, "Don't tell anybody, but I also enjoy it when I solve things with a tall, dark haired gentleman I've been working with for the past few months."

"Skip doesn't have dark hair… ow, ok well Casey will… ow again. I get teased you get dipped or kissed, you get teased and I get the Heimlich maneuver. There's assuredly a lesson in there… Thank you for the compliment." Chuck stated as he slid the French toast and bacon onto his plate. Sarah said 'You're welcome' with a short kiss and was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

"Last chance to guess." Chuck whispered.

"Fine… engagement ring."

"What? How? I'm sorry; sometimes I forget who I'm dealing with. Although I have never noticed the gloating before; perhaps if we're quiet we may be able to witness something great."

"Why would he do it now? I'd think he'd want to make a big production."

"When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."

Sarah simply swallowed and allowed Chuck to gently sway her, but those words were echoing in her head allowing her to contemplate how compromised she was and the last line the illustration of how dangerous it can be for a compromised spy. Choosing the asset over duty is bad for the higher-ups, longing for the after-spy life can make you sloppy and put everybody in danger. Her crumbling walls were doing overtime trying to reinforce the damage Chuck had done, but then her eyes were drawn to a kneeling Devon looking up to a crying Ellie who just nodded her head and kissed him. As the newly engaged couple started to stand Sarah leaned back to Chuck.

"You should go congratulate them."

"Come on."

"I think this is a time for family."

Chuck didn't say anything, but he could tell Sarah had tensed since he said that movie quote. Hoping this would lighten her mood, but realized it could easily blow up in his face; Chuck lifted Sarah. Underestimating his strength he lifted her higher than he had planned and as he gently brought her down on top of his feet he said, "I'm sorry, you are so light, maybe you should eat more," As he started walking them to the dining room.

Being lifted off the ground was the last thing Sarah expected and she barely was able to suppress her reflexes that would have done a lot of damage to Chuck. After the initial instinct though a memory popped up that was only partially triggered from the first time she met Chuck. She got to be in a ballet class for five weeks and she loved every minute of it despite being a plant for one of her dad's cons: he undercut their standard costumer by twenty percent and she got to learn how to sew making the sample. Her favorite part from the class had been the lifts, she felt like she was soaring. Since they left a week before the recital as he finished the other con he was performing, she had always hoped they at least were able to perform the recital. This was the reason why she could not stay for that little girl's performance at the TV wall. Any other thoughts were stopped as she felt Chuck's hands leave her and replaced by an Ellie hug that completely brought her back, "I'm so happy for you Ellie."

Ellie pulled away, smiled, and then hugged Sarah again. This time able to see it coming Sarah responded more quickly. Upon Ellie showing Sarah the ring Sarah rattled off the 5 c's so quickly Ellie said to Chuck, "You're in trouble little brother, Sarah knows her diamonds."

"That doesn't surprise me big sis, thankfully she knows my salary." Chuck jokingly replied to Ellie's smile while Sarah developed a small frown.

Ellie noticed it and turned them away from the guys and whispered to Sarah, "This is why I like you so much. You appreciate Chuck just the way he is and you also know he can be so much more than he is now and you don't want him to settle.

"Yes he can, I just don't like it when he puts himself down even when it's innocent like this."

"I know sweetie. Devon must have told Chuck about this to come up with that line because Devon couldn't make up a story to me, he can barely get through a white lie without stammering. Chuck's got the imagination, but… you came up with the story didn't you?"

"Sorry Ellie, Chuck found out when they went to put the clothes in the dryer, he came up with that all on his own."

"I didn't picture it happening like this, I wonder why he didn't wait?"

"When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."

"Hah, I knew you paid attention to the movie."

"I did." Sarah gave a quick panic look to Chuck who caught it and walked over.

"Hey what are you two ladies talking about?"

"You said Sarah doesn't like movies yet she quoted 'When Harry Met Sally'."

"Well we did watch it last week and I'm sure knowing it is one of your favorites she gave it special attention."

Sarah nodded her head with a smile and hugged Ellie, "I think you guys deserve some alone time."

Ellie nodded, "I think you two do as well," then winked.

Chuck and Sarah went back to his room and sat on the bed for a moment each trying to put together everything that has transpired in the past twenty-four hours. Sarah's brow would furrow and she held her hands cupped on her lap until she felt something hit them. She quirked an eyebrow looking down at the penny and then to Chuck.

"For your thoughts, I figured it was worth a shot." He smiled his grade-A smile.

Sarah tried to follow suit, but came up a little short. Chuck responded with a kiss that Sarah quickly escalated into toe tingling territory needing a few seconds after separating to open her eyes. "I really like kissing you."

"I'm glad."

"Please don't be glib."

"I am glad and I really like kissing you as well. I think hanging around them we lost our mojo."

Sarah giggled, "Mojo?"

"Momentum, whatever. All I know is that when we left the bathroom I felt exactly the same way I do now, but something shifted." Just then Chuck's watch beeped. "Your clothes are done. Do you want me to get them now, or do you have anything to add?"

Sarah stared deeply into Chuck's eyes before delivering another mind altering kiss, "I'd appreciate you getting my clothes, I needed this to tide me over until you get back and I'll let you know my theory."

Chuck grabbed the laundry basket in his closet and dashed through the Morgan door and returned less than two minutes later with her and Ellie's clothes. "I'm not one-hundred percent sure why I rushed back, it is mostly the kiss, but it could also be your theory as I said your mind is mmph…"

"Mmm, you were starting to ramble and I didn't want to lose my theory before I got lost in how cute it is when you do that." Chuck could only smile, "Ok, I feel the same way; my desires didn't change, but because we have to hide things from them we started drifting back into our cover and with that other things started coming into play, like extrapolating your movie quote into something we have to address at some point."

"Ok, let's get your clothes out and I can set the basket at their door while you get dressed." Sarah took out her clothes and was taking off the robe when Chuck left the room. Coming back he was pleasantly surprised at her lack of progress.

"I think you need to dress me." The fifteen minutes it took to put on the four articles of clothing brought the mojo back in full swing, as he was buttoning her blouse his mouth found a sensitive spot along her jaw line that had her moan into his shirt "Oh God I want to ride you so hard." Feeling a little shy at Chuck's request to repeat she quickly said, "I can't believe you don't write cards."Chuck quirked an eyebrow, but let it go.

"You still have three wishes left."

"You aren't going to force me to use one to take me home are you?"

"No," emphasizing it with a kiss, "I don't want to be too forward, but should I bring a change of clothes?"

Sarah emphatically nodded her head, "You have to work tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yep, Big Mike has me on road duty every 26th." Sarah's look brightened, "Unfortunately that means the computers that won't load, game systems that froze, speaker systems that are silent are my domain. This year they emphasized home service, so I can only imagine the amount of calls this year. I definitely don't want to think about that now. I also don't want to think how accurate that dream has been, but still I don't trust going to your apartment in separate cars."

"Who else is there to help you tomorrow?" Chuck shrugged his shoulders, "I don't have to work so maybe I can help… not in a hands on way, maybe organizing your route. I like to watch you work your fingers." Sarah finished in a flirty manner.

Chuck caught up in her last comment could only say, "Yeah." Hearing the amused giggle from the blonde brought him back; silently guiding them back to sitting on the edge of his bed he delivered a soft kiss that deepened.

During the kiss she felt a heat in her thigh that initially had her thinking she was branded, but the slight sensations she was feeling all along her inner thigh were driving her wild, "Chuck, why did you bother dressing me?"

Chuck was slightly winded, "I know and your eyes were closed so there went watching my fingers. I'll leave my work clothes here that I can change into tomorrow morning when we pick up the herder. While many would think pampering would be driving you around, I wouldn't dare deprive you of driving your baby. However you will be wearing your seat belt."

Sarah had a gleeful look, both from Chuck knowing her so well and just getting to drive. Of course her concern from Chuck's dream had grown from a curiosity to actual worry as there was no way the Intersect held all of that information. Chuck packed a change of clothes in a small duffle bag and Sarah started to head out the Morgan door a surprisingly strong hand stopped her. "No; today we go out the front door. We aren't sneaking out; we'll go to the door and before opening it we'll get in some unsanctioned kissing practice, hold hands for a moment then open it. Heading into the courtyard since this is my plan you'll probably shoulder bump me and/or pout to break the stoic façade I'll have, to no avail until we get into your Porsche. Which, hopefully, is parked outside of Casey's binocular view so we can have an amazing kiss before driving to your apartment."

Sarah responded with the kiss Chuck was expecting at the front door, "That was a great mission plan Chuck, I have been known to improvise so do not expect the bump or pout in the courtyard." They followed through with the plan and as Sarah stated she goosed Chuck and despite the initial flinch he did keep his stoic look until they got to the Porsche when Sarah apologized and said she would kiss it if it would make it feel better made Chuck mumble something about wondering how much it would cost to detail the Porsche.

The trip to Maison 23 was excruciatingly long; not just from the sexual tension, but because Sarah followed every speed limit, traffic sign, even yielding to somebody at a four way stop, and completely concentrated on the road only looking at her gauges to make sure she was within legal limits. Pulling into the parking lot both felt some relief and took a deep breath, Sarah watched as Chuck closed his eyes and quickly looked up while mouthing 'thank you' before turning to gaze into her misted blue eyes. She leaned over to give a quick kiss of thanks, knowing that there was nobody else that remotely cared about her like that. The kissing returned with a fervor when the elevator door closed, actually picking up the other's shirt when the ding indicated they were at her floor.

When they stopped both felt their nerves start to creep up; how could they live up to the expectations they had built up. Walking from the elevator to her front door was similar to their earlier stroll from the bathroom to the breakfast table, unable to hold each other's glance for more than a moment, but trying to. The slight unease continued slightly upon entering her room, both trying to go slowly not to avoid the encounter, but trying to figure out how to prolong it. Undressing themselves they each slid onto the bed and after both giving the other a 'what now' look, smiled ever cautious about any potential Schwartzfedak coming into play, slowly began to give into their desire.

While Sarah had underestimated the length of their initial coupling; neither made a conscious effort to time it although it was faster than the time it would take Casey to field strip an FN Scar. It was a point of contention that went unresolved until their Golden Anniversary when, to the dismay of their children and grand-children, Chuck would admit that Sarah had orgasmed first. A slightly smaller disagreement that literally had Casey grab his ears and run screaming at one point was whether their first time should be counted as one or three times. Their next coupling, after a small refreshment break, was somewhat similar as the results left them completely satisfied with everything other than longevity.

"How do you do that?" Sarah croaked out while lying on Chuck's chest.

"What?"

"You seem to know hot spots or triggers I had no idea I had."

"I can say the same thing, I'm still afraid you're going to nickname me 'Speedy Gonzalez' to your friends, especially when one is my sister." Chuck shuddered at the thought as Sarah giggled.

"Well, I can neither complain nor disparage you about that as I'd be whomever Speedy's girlfriend is." The implication of the statement hit both at the same time and while Chuck couldn't help the hopeful look, Sarah could only playfully shrug a shoulder before dragging herself up to answer Chuck's hope with a deep kiss and a loving look into his eyes.

Allowing for some more time between sessions; Chuck refocused on his pampering which included a massage; particularly after her feet left Sarah needing to reciprocate by massaging Chuck's anatomy. This led to their third coupling that mirrored their first two. Feeling tired from the exertion and despite the massages a little sore, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Sarah's dream went back to that giant jigsaw puzzle and there were a few more pieces together which relaxed her which by some osmotic process relaxed Chuck. As their minds went about their 'problem' they both soon came to the same conclusion: if the worst thing about their relationship is they were so turned on by their partner and have the ability to turn them on as well to the point lasting more than a few minutes is impossible it would at least make their lunch hours more interesting.

Their hunger for each other satiated currently they both stirred as their stomachs were beginning to grumble for sustenance. The amused looks they gave each other as the noises were almost like an attempt at communication when one's stopped the others started. Finally Sarah shouted, "Enough!" and both began laughing. She scooted off the bed to look in her mini-fridge.

Chuck nonchalantly stated, "I'm not sure yogurt and chocolate will satisfy us." The brief Agent Walker BIC (bitch in control) look froze Chuck momentarily, "Or maybe it will?" Sarah softened her look after she realized she had put it on and now was a mere questioning look, "Sarah, you know how I'd ask if it was ok to grab a water while you said you needed to finish up until you said in your annoyed, but not really annoyed tone that I didn't need to ask anymore."

Her face completely lightened as she was almost always ready but liked to watch Chuck in either of his 'pregame' rituals. For cover dates he would try to calm himself down and for missions he would usually try to psych himself up. He'd often say to himself 'if they tell you to stay in the car, do it'. The other reason was that she loved… no liked a lot… maybe this was the time to stop lying to herself, she loved the way he looked at her when she made her grand entrance. That little pause after her "How do I look?" His eyes were enough to get her stomach to flip a little then he'd come up with a term that would cause her body to feel afire. The CIA had taught her how to act sexy and as such to mentally rebuff, and toy, with those she was sent to ensnare. With Chuck she didn't have to act sexy, for the only time in her life she was sexy.

Her facial change captured his attention, but then continued, "I'm sorry I couldn't help looking. I mean initially you would have some leftovers, and then there was nothing. I mean there was the water and yogurt lined up against a wall and occasionally some chocolate. I tried the yogurt because it was always in the same place and same amount I didn't know if you'd forgotten it. I know… I didn't want to ask you, because you would say it was none of my business. I guess it wasn't, but I was worried that you weren't eating enough and that could get you into trouble. I could easily see on a non-cover date night you coming back here looking at files and so caught up in them you forgot to eat, so I asked Gary."

"Gary?"

"The manager, I told him I was worried that the yogurts may be bad, when he told me they replenish your fridge at least every other day as part of your 'package' and that you can leave a note to alter what they put in, so as a test I added something."

"The rocky road?"

"I had thought you would bring it up, but that was one of the clues that had me thinking our cover break up was a little more serious." His eyes dropped to the floor and Sarah rushed over bringing his head up and going with a tender kiss.

"Hey, I kind of made my bed and had to lie in it with that. If Casey hadn't been there… I can't blame him wholly for that. I think I needed to see myself without you for a little bit."

"And?"

"The ice cream helped sober me up the night of our break-up. I can't believe I told you that."

"Sarah, I'm sad that it happened, but I am glad that you trust me enough to tell me."

"Do you think I don't tell you things because I don't trust you?"

"No; I mean I know you trust me to a certain extent and that it may be the most you've trusted anybody in a while." Chuck paused as he drew Sarah in, "As a spy I'm sure you have been ordered to do a lot of unpleasant things and hazarding a guess, your pre-spy life wasn't a Brady Bunch scenario. Neither of us is perfect and about the only thing I can guarantee is that we will fight, most likely from something stupid that I did. And our fights will be more confrontational than the Devon-Ellie one this morning."

"You thought that was a fight."

"For them it was… They are the last relationship anybody should want to compare themselves with. So we most definitely shouldn't." Chuck laid them both back onto the bed, "I just want to try something and then we can try to find someplace that delivers." Sarah just gave a slight nod as Chuck started lightly kissing her.

While Sarah was happy in numerous ways: the way her body was tingling after Chuck's 'something' top amongst them, also their first attempt for food was successful and on its way. There were things that weren't close to bad as well. First she inadvertently worded Chuck to continue by using wishing he would, although she still had two wishes and had an idea for both. The next was her voice was hoarse and barely able to make the call thanks to Chuck, but considering he said he sprained his tongue; or that appeared to be what he said. The last was probably the one she was most reticent about, having to put on some clothes for the delivery person; although she was able to put on a smile and say there was always a chance the delivery person was a sculptor and she was willing to take that chance got Chuck scurrying to find something to put on her.

After their dinner they were both exhausted, well not completely exhausted as they were able to experience each other one more time. This session wasn't ruled by lust and passion, it was evident both were still present, but there was an addition of tenderness which suited both fine. Still reveling in the aftermath, Sarah set her new alarm. Looking back at it she coyly leaned up to Chuck and gave an Eskimo kiss. Chuck's tongue was still a little sore so his response of "My Got you are tho hot," caused Sarah to giggle and kiss him before he continued.

"I'm going to tell you what I told Ellie, because I do appreciate the clock and because you do deserve to know what you are getting into with me. Before that I'll use my fourth wish to please not doubt how I feel about you and I am giving you my fifth wish. While I want most nights to be almost exactly like this, maybe we can find some tongue strengthening exercises for you." Chuck delivered a mock pout before laughing, "The only safe place for us to be Chuck and Sarah is here; however if all of a sudden we spend all our time here it wouldn't surprise me if they did try to bug this room, so we do have to vary it a little. Also we cannot trust anybody right now; Casey may not care as this may make his job easier, but if it doesn't he could probably get me reassigned or at least a 49B with what he already has. They probably wouldn't accept my resignation; more likely Graham would use it as an excuse to try to set me up as somebody Fulcrum could possibly get to turn. This is one of the problems with being compromised; if found out it can be exploited by both sides. A vulnerable spy is one with an expiration date; so we both need to be extremely careful about slipping. Have I scared you off yet?" She finished with a hint of trepidation.

Chuck didn't want to derail her by his barely recognizable speech so he looked at her lovingly and gave her a kiss that escalated quickly, but both pulled away before they were onto round…

"Where was I? Clock/radio right. I gave Ellie kind of a Cliff's Notes version just the theme that this was the first Christmas present I've gotten since I was little." Chuck clearly saddened at that, no matter how bad things were with everything around them after that first Christmas on their own he made sure Ellie got something she wanted and had a use for her. "The more important thing is that I was with my father and he cannot be called a good man… No; while he did leave me a few times to become a ward of the state. He never abused me. It was what he did. He… is… is a… Chuck, he is a con-man."

Unable to look at Chuck, he simply rubbed her back and kissed her forehead and waited for her to either continue or decide she couldn't. Either way he wanted to make sure she knew he would be right there for her accepting her past for what it was. Before looking up Sarah had decided to stop at that point, but the caring and trust he showed made her throw that out the window. She relayed a few of the father/daughter con high and lowlights; knowing she had made the right decision as his eyes showed the same amount of compassion without a trace of pity. He simply swallowed and stated, "The fifth wish… Shut up and kiss me."

Sarah quirked an eyebrow then granted his wish, before snarkily adding, "That was a waste of a wish, "and Sarah returned to kissing the man who made her want to be a better woman.

_**A/N: I lingered around breakfast a lot longer than originally planned, but I liked the idea of Charah seeing Dellie as not quite the perfect couple without any problems, yet still without any doubts about their being together. If this were an M story I would have gone into more detail, but while the sex was necessary it was not the most important thing for them, especially at this stage, imho. I cannot guarantee it, but I will try to make the epilogue to the point with Bryce and maybe give him some redemption or have his parachute not open, get caught in the gears of a combine, have his nuts bit off by a Laplander.**_

_**A/N2: Sarah does not sleep with Bryce after meeting Chuck. My take on herpes (not an expert, in any sense) is that it is contagious if there are sores in your mouth. Sarah had to act quickly in Chuck's room and did not have time to check Bryce. That is why she had herself tested. Obviously I needed to explain it better or take the time to research to see if I'm even right about that. Thanks to those who questioned this. **_


	7. Turn the Page

_**A/N: For those who did not see my edited A/N on the previous chapter. Sarah did not have sex with Bryce on Thanksgiving, just the kiss could have infected her. There should be some good opinions on the first part; I'm pretty sure most will like the second. Thanks for reading.**_

**Chuck's Christmas Carol**

**Chapter 7: Turn the Page**

**12/26/07 0730 Langley, VA**:

Bryce sat nervously outside Langston Graham's office. Although Graham had said 0800; Bryce knew by him making the call instead of his subordinate he needed to get there early and be prepared. Whether it was merely an earful or an ass chewing the morning was going to be long. Especially after there was no possible way he could have gotten here at Graham's original time edict. Taking a deep breath, he knew the time waiting here forced him to reflect on the past day and a half.

Actually it went further back as he'd been pissed off since Sarah abandoned him for Chuck. Initially he thought maybe she misunderstood the clue and then figured she didn't want to abandon her post which was the purpose of his phone calls. Graham had said it would be her choice, but looking back on the video conference with a fresh pair of eyes there were two things that stood out. First was the damn smirk that was his tell that he knew something that you didn't. If we had bet what Sarah would do, Bryce had no doubt she'd follow him, but Langston knew she wouldn't. The second thing was they had a list of replacements which appeared as proof of Sarah wanting to leave, but if he somehow took stock in dreams, well one in particular, leaving is the last thing she wants to do.

Thankfully the woman, who wasn't Graham's usual assistant, just told him he could enter. Recognizing the voice as the person who said he had two hours to get from Seattle to Langley and putting that to the face as one of the many who was part of his 'get some, get gone' troupe. The snide tone as he passed asking if she needed to call a cleanup crew as the furnace kicked on while he was seated was pretty funny. Thinking the easiest way to disarm an unwinnable situation is to acknowledge it; Bryce sincerely said "That was funny," as he walked into the office leaving the assistant in a stunned silence.

"You look like shit."

"Thank you director."

"I gave you plenty of time. Hell, you should have been here at my original time."

At this point Bryce was tired of being treated as incompetent, "I get a call 0900 eastern to be here at 1100. I don't know the mode of transportation to accomplish that gets me here from Seattle in two hours. As part of my Intersect 'on the move' itinerary I'm supposed to be in San Antonio so per the protocol I still need to avoid public airports. It was past 1100 by the time the cargo plane I snuck onto headed to Chicago. There I just barely made it onto a UPS plane that landed in Raleigh so I could hop on top of a tanker that got to DC at about 0300."

"What about the Gulfstream?"

"You got me, what about it? ... I'm sorry sir; I did not see nor was told that was available to me."

Graham smirked and lamented if Larkin were only as good as he thought he was. The sad part was if he could absorb tactics instead of relying on his athleticism and smile he could be. Granted he probably was one of the best agents he had. He did sneak into the NSA facility and **almost** got away with the Intersect, but he was shot and killed. Instead of viewing it as a failure and trying to improve he comes up with some unwarranted superiority complex. "Julie, come in here with the current aircraft status. The woman at the desk comes walking in with the report, "Why is the plane in Portland?"

"Sir that should be with the list of papers from yesterday; I believe it was overdue for its PM (preventative maintenance) or there was an engine issue."

"Oh… dismissed." On her way out she delivered a death stare to Bryce that she unsuccessfully tried to shield from Graham. At the closing of the door Graham rubbed his temples with his left thumb and ring finger, "You fucked her didn't you?"

Bryce offered up a meek, "Yeah."

"Anything you want to add to the action report?"

"I need to look at it first. I gave my debrief on the cargo plane so I don't know if everything was heard or if they simply put whatever they wanted in it." Graham handed over the folder and it was as bad as Bryce expected: ignoring mission parameters, disobeying orders, inability to maintain a professional manner. Skimming the rest Bryce settled on the inventory, "She didn't have a cyanide capsule?"

"Not according to this, although you are right most Fulcrum recruiters do carry one. Is this your explanation for this clusterfuck? One of these is cause for a suspension, three tells me you need to go through training again."

"It is what it is, but in general a naked woman, even an agent, is more apt to initially cover herself upon surprise than go for a weapon or pill."

"Julie, have somebody go through Ms. Le Fay's property once more." Graham released the button. "I agree with your assumption, but finding it doesn't excuse your performance. It's one thing to be an unrepentant douche bag even to co-workers if you get the job done. If they respect your work they can still hate you and do their job. Now I have to doubt people I shouldn't have to. If it was an emergency extraction instead of this shit… I'll ask you. How confident are you now that it'll be there? I cannot afford to have personal crap enter into play. If this were an ordinary business it'd be ok for everybody here to be buoyed by your escapade for a day, but this isn't and that means somebody may have overlooked something important. A lone cyanide pill isn't going to do much, but next time it could be a small explosive or an EMP. Is this sinking in? It sure doesn't look like it and you sure as hell better tone down that look to me since my only mistake was thinking you could handle this assignment. Julie… JULIE bring me the damn folders!"

Julie quickly entered the room with three folders apologizing to Graham then whispering something to him. Graham again closed his eyes and attempted to delay the oncoming headache by rubbing his temples. "Julie, you did the right thing. Who checked and entered the inventory?" Julie simply pointed to the paper, "Is Jenkins in?" Julie nodded, "Tell him he's got a week… no tell him he gets to triple check all the boxes he's logged in over the past week. Once he's done that I'll pick one box at random and if there is anything wrong he'll be busted down to a GS-1. I also don't expect him to leave until he's done. Go!" Julie quickly and silently left the room not allowing herself to look at Bryce, but allowed for a smirk after closing the door.

Bryce finally showed a spark of concern as Graham laid the three folders on his desk opened. "Looks like I got your fucking attention. I pretty much judged once you lost your dick, your backbone would soon follow. The sad part is you still may have some use. Option A: Go back and retrain. Hold on I just want to add something." Graham grabbed the folder and wrote something on a page, "Oh, I just put down that I would handle your hand to hand myself." Bryce closed his eyes at that wondering what hell the other two options were. "Option B: Go to Admin. You'd be gone for a month to train and declared permanently unfit for field duty. I won't bother to look where there's an opening unless you choose it. Option C: You go off to State. They've always had some interest in you, but I also know you've slept with a number of the wrong people there. It would be a belated Christmas gift as I wouldn't have to deal with your shit anymore. As much as I'd like to order your ass out of here and come back here tomorrow with your signed choice. You are far too much of a weasel and there's a possibility you could come up with something to give you some worth."

"You are wrong about me."

"What?"

"You are wrong about me, also what the hell is Fulcrum going to think when the Intersect is shipped off to State. I guess you're hoping they get me. Of course when I can't flash they'll know they've been played..." Bryce stopped as Graham displayed that all-knowing smirk.

"Your continuance in your current assignment is no longer necessary; there is a different priority."

"You've built it back up again."

"It's not your concern."

"What about Chuck?"

"If you were worried about the outcome, maybe you should have chosen somebody besides your loser, slacker ex-friend."

Bryce stopped himself from taking the bait and yelling. Instead he began putting the pieces together. It didn't matter which option he chose, he wasn't walking out of this facility again as Graham had to know he would warn Chuck… and Sarah. His gut told him Sarah couldn't go through with that order and with Casey there they had no reason to let her know. "Listen Langston, we both know the offers are bullshit. I'm guessing the only option I have is whether I'm just stuck in the furnace or kept in storage until you guys need a body whose description I fit." Graham didn't reply but did raise an eyebrow. "Of the three the only option that I'd come close to taking is A. However instead of 'waiting' for the hand to hand portion let's do that later this afternoon. When I win I'm back in the field, I'll even throw a bone that I'll stay for a few days and let you run those tests I was supposed to do after my thaw out. If you win…" Bryce stood and leaned over Graham's desk, "Hell, you get to take me out right there. Of course you have been behind a desk for quite some time and just maybe the stories of you have been exaggerated."

Graham stood and leaned over until they were in the classic face-off pose, staring into the others eyes, not blinking or wavering in any fashion for two minutes before Graham spoke. "1600 in the ring; go get something to eat. You can even have secure room bravo to rest, meditate, and/or pray until it is time."

Both pulled back from the table and Bryce prepared to leave the office, "Hope your Aflac is paid up boss."

"What?"

"That extra insurance thing with that stupid annoying duck; I hope you bring it so I can shove that duck up your old wrinkled ass when I'm done."

"No, just a body bag." Bryce opened the door and headed to the commissary.

"Julie, let security know Larkin has secure room bravo, make sure any ring activity after 1500 is canceled, have them put the barrier up, I'll need two security personnel with tranqs and two medical personnel for 1600. Cancel everything on my schedule from 1100 on except for the 1430; see if that can be moved up to 1100 if not then cancel that as well." Disconnecting, he involuntarily started stretching while thinking to himself _'Larkin passed the first stage, did not think he would take it to this level though. Maybe he still can be as good as he should be._'

* * *

><p><strong>2300 Sarah Walker's apartment<strong>:

Sarah couldn't help running her fingers through her boyfriend's hair and grinning. Trying to decide if it is merely the 'high' of their new relationship, but Sarah dismissed that as she was convinced that Chuck was just simply amazing.

The day started as they reluctantly got up at 6, sore from the lactic acid build-up from muscles neither had used for a while. Deciding to share a shower Chuck jumped at the scalding temperature of the water stream holding Sarah back as he exclaimed, "Why would anybody take a shower that hot?" He spotted Sarah's eyes quickly dart away and a memory sparked from his primary source of spy knowledge, Bond films, and in Casino Royale, Vespa was in a shower because… blood she couldn't wash the blood…

Sarah was still sure Chuck will run at some point, the amount of what she has done in the past overwhelming the gentle and decent man before her, '_He'll never understand, I'm not sure I want him to.'_

She still had her face turned when Chuck whispered sweetly, "It's alright Sarah, we don't need to get the water that hot. If there's an area you don't think I did a good enough job on, I'll just do it again. "He brings Sarah in a little closer, makes a slightly exaggerated inhaling sound as if he needs her scent to proceed and kisses her cheek as he lightly presses the loofah on the small of her back.

If his words and actions weren't enough the path and feel of the loofah and her body wash were making her feel like Jell-o, but she had to let Chuck know this had nothing to do with him. She turned her head up to explain, but one look into his eyes and she was stunned. The compassion and caring were laced with a firmness that what he was doing was the only acceptable way for her to be washed from now on. For a moment Sarah was convinced she was about to liquefy and latched onto Chuck helping him absorb as much of her as possible. She leaned into his shoulder when the tiniest, "I love you," escaped her lips.

Perhaps it was shock, or joy from the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard, but in what he would later say was the smartest thing he ever did: was nothing. No over-reaction, no asking to repeat, no jumping in glee, he was even able to hold back the grade A smile. His lifetime study would allow him to dub this response her 'relief valve'; for Sarah Walker, and a little less so Sarah Bartowski, a huge influx of emotion needed a release point. Usually she could do so through a fight or daring escape; the positive emotions were more difficult for her at first, but with the seemingly endless barrage from Chuck she learned to accept and appreciate them.

They left the shower clean, a little too much so for Sarah's liking as she had no recollection of what she said and for Chuck he did not want their first time after her declaration as a shower-quickie. Nevertheless, both were eminently pleased with each other during their breakfast of cold pizza and trip back to Chuck's apartment as they held hands swinging them back and forth like little kids continuously except through the courtyard. Making it back to the Buy More they walked through the silent store into the 'service' part of the nerd herd station which consisted of a desktop, small printer, and a Bennigan's hostess stand. Chuck pulled out the calls and showed a disappointed look as there were a little over twenty.

"What's wrong Chuck?"

"Just a little surprised there aren't more, granted this hopefully means a little more time with you, although looking at the time stamp on the last page even though I loaded the printer before the party…" Chuck pulled out the empty bin, "Can you go get some more copy paper it should be just in the supply closet? While I see how I can organize this."

Sarah quickly left and coming back had a slight frown holding the ream.

"Sarah, did anything happen?"

"No, it's just the brand of the paper reminded me of my first undercover assignment."

"Double A… Ok what was the mission?... No, you don't have to tell me."

"Chuck, I can share some of it, I was a secretary and the executives were pervy. No they didn't make overt demands or degrade us, they were more surreptitious. I think one of them may have copyrighted the term 'upskirt'."

After a hug and quick look to see that she was ok, the paper was loaded and soon another hundred or so calls came out. The hopes for an easy day ruined, Sarah transitioned seamlessly into 'mission-mode' and soon started mapping out the route for them to take. Just as they were about to leave the printer came to life and a few new calls came out. Chuck stopped and turned adding the latest to the already impossible list when another call came through.

"Go." Sarah said.

"What are you going to do?"

"You need to get on the road and you need somebody here to keep you updated. What are my assets?"

"Assets?"

"If I have to send others out, because with this list there's almost no way you can finish, let alone backtrack. So who can I trust with certain problems?" Chuck told her as she made up a cheat sheet and that Morgan and Anna would be there as the store opened so they could point out somebody she did not know. To her surprise Chuck said they all knew her. Casey should be there around noon and that he also could be used for a stereo install. She giggled at the reason but couldn't argue with the logic. Their initial farewell took two minutes as they kiss-walked their way to the entrance. Thirty seconds after leaving Chuck came running back in and when Sarah turned he stood transfixed.

"Chuck, did you forget something? ... Chuck?"

"Yeah… Sorry… I mean I'm sorry… Wow, you are just beautiful… I should have said it earlier, but when I stepped outside everything seemed not as bright as when we came in. I figured out why." Chuck closed the ground to Sarah and delivered a kiss that rivaled the one Peter Falk describes at the end of The Princess Bride.

This time as Chuck left Sarah was the one stuck to the spot complete with a goofy grin that was only interrupted by the sound of the printer. Snapping back she moved the stand into the break room and brought over a chair as she set up her command post. The store remained quiet except for the occasional printer noise and Sarah's phone as soon as Chuck finished a call. At around a quarter to ten Anna came in with Morgan in tow to open the store seeing Sarah on the phone with her back to them they attempt to sneak up on her. Just before they are ready to pounce she says to Chuck, "Morgan and Anna have just arrived… Yes… Ok be careful, bye."

"How did you know?"

"I recognized Anna's perfume and your shoe squeaked."

"Wow, so why are you here and talking to Chuck? This isn't switch jobs with your girlfriend day is it?"

Sarah gave a small giggle, "No, since I had the day off I was going to go with Chuck on his service calls today, but when we got here and found over one hundred and twenty with still more coming in. We thought it best that I stay here and organize it and send other people out so he doesn't have to backtrack."

Morgan took a look at the setup and seemed relatively impressed until the number registered, "One hundred and twenty…"

"With more coming in." Chirped Anna as she turned the TV's on with the master remote.

"Alright, what do you need? I can't let down my captain. "

"Thanks, well first if I need to get somebody else to do a call if you or Anna can point them…" Morgan held out his hand in a stop signal.

"Hmm, excellent cheat sheet; it would probably be easier telling me and I'll get them to go. If they see you approaching they will agree to whatever you say and have no idea what it is by the time you turn around."

Sarah had a slightly confused look, "Ok… Actually there is another thing which could significantly cut down on the number. Quite a few of the calls are for a new gaming system and they're having a problem with the controller it's supposed to click in or something like that. When Chuck calls in after his next stop I can have him explain it to you and I figure you and Anna can call the people with that complaint." Anna made her way back to the desk, "There is a phone in the break room isn't there?"

Both their eyes lit up with that until Morgan shook his head, "Thanks Sarah, but we'll do it here. Sorry Anna banana, we can't leave her here alone with Jeff and Lester." Anna nodded her head in agreement and mouthed 'no' as Sarah was about to protest.

Other personnel were starting to make their way in, around 1030 Big Mike came in with a bakery box and went straight to his office. Morgan and Anna were both making calls for the controller connection when Jeff and Lester came in.  
>"Sarah, I can only assume you came here for… Oww! My eye; Jeff take this." Lester handed Jeff the binaca that he sprayed into his eye. Jeff proceeded to spray it into each arm pit and his crotch with a lascivious look until he noticed something.<p>

"Hey, where's Benny?"

Sarah quickly responded, "He's in the break room, he wanted to make sure he had a good spot for Mystery Crisper."

This caused Jeff to flail out his arms, one catching Lester in his good eye, "Jeff I'm blind… Jeff."

"That means you're first for Mystery Crisper. Mystery Crisper. Save me a seat Benny!" Jeff did a half skip, half jig dragging Lester whining with him.

Anna and Morgan looked at Sarah with some awe before Morgan spoke up, "Sarah that was great…"

"Go ahead Morgan, first though can you get Skip to go on this call."

"Sure… Do you guys smell something?"

"Only your fear Morgan Grimes." Harry Tang shouted startling both Morgan and Anna, Sarah wasn't, "Listen Bartowski's girlfriend, nobody but me orders these peons around. Go back across the street and prance around in that doily you call a skirt little girl."

Casey walked in just before Tang's surprise and started to walk to the Nerd Herd desk to ask Walker what she was doing there and upon hearing Tang's statement and her subsequent look which froze Tang, _'Oh shit, she's gonna kill him'_ caused him to close the distance instead she launched a verbal attack.

"I can believe you have a keen understanding of little, as you are a little, petty man. As the supposed assistant manager you haven't bothered to even check on the one hundred and sixty-six service calls this place has gotten when you've been here for two and a half hours. You know why; because Chuck is handling it. No thanks to your pitiful attempt at sabotage: taking paper out of the printer. Hoping he would leave without checking because he filled it before he left. One hundred sixty-six calls for one person and you can't even be bothered to check on the status let alone offer to help. I also know you know why everybody else is willing to help, because they respect him and know he would help them if they needed it. If you are going to help good. If not go back to that fantasyland where you think you're helping this business."

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes ma'am what? … Did you urinate?"

"Yes." The dark stain on his khaki's highlighting his answer.

"Mop up anything on the floor and change."

"Yes ma'am"

Hearing Casey laugh for the first time, lightened her mood, but before she let her current façade go she turned and pointed a finger to Casey, whose laughter immediately ended with an audible gulp; as he retreated into an aisle.

"Anna bear I think I'll go talk to Skip now." Anna simply nodded her agreement and went back to the phone.

"Walker, what the hell; I mean I'm not saying Tang didn't deserve everything you said and even what you probably held back, but… why are you even here?"

Sarah took a deep breath, "It isn't like this for him every day, is it?"

Casey took a moment and saw the concern in her eyes, however unlike most others there weren't many lady feelings behind them, it was mostly the Enforcer and if they treated somebody she… cared about like that she would seek redemption. "Not like this. He does run the store and everybody knows it. I know it's not my expertise, but I would have come in."

"There is something. Two in house stereo setups are scheduled for this afternoon, this can free up a lot of time for him."

"Ok, I haven't done one except for my own, why me?"

"Chuck said for you to think of it as an ambush scenario: the speakers are snipers and the optimum listening point…"

"Is the kill zone, smart. I'll do it. Plus green shirts get time and a half for an install… I don't have to drive a Herder do I?"

"No, you do have to bring the components, so it's going to be a van."

"Listen Sarah, I don't care as long as we are successful and that I don't have to cover for you guys or watch you act like hormonal teenagers. Ok. Keep up the game face Walker." Casey turned and went to the locker room leaving an elated Sarah.

For the rest of the day things moved smoothly. With the lone exception of one call that was demanding some additional service. Chuck was worried and told Sarah everything, but from her clipped responses knew something was off.

"I can head straight to the Buy More and pick you up and finish what we can. It may sound silly as we've been talking all day, but I miss you."

Sarah couldn't hide the blush, "Chuck I am not mad at you, I was just trying to convince myself an IRS audit was more appropriate than me paying her a visit." Chuck's gulp cemented her decision, "You're right, I'd much rather spend time with you. Save some energy."

"Oh boy." Was just able to chirp out before Sarah disconnected the call. A different voice brought her back to the Nerd Herd desk.

"Uh Sarah, there's somebody who wants to make an unsatisfactory service claim against Chuck. I can't believe it either. She said it was a tall, handsome gentleman and I confirmed it when I asked if he filled his slacks out nicely and she said yes." Sarah arched an eyebrow when Jeff chose to chime in.

"I tell you his best identifying mark are the cute animal shapes his hair makes." The queasiness Sarah first experienced when everybody came back from the Mystery Crisper and Lester was positive it was cottage cheese, but had no idea why it was stringy returned.

She looked over to Anna whose mouth was wide open in shock; Morgan had his head in his hands before asking, "Sarah, do you want me to take it?"

"Thanks Morgan, I need something else to enter my mind right now." Sarah shuddered and took the call, "I'm sorry for the wait, you say there was a problem… Oh … yes I am familiar with him… I see… we will do our best to have him come back… of course… good bye." Sarah was surprisingly calm as she set the phone back in the receiver and started to scan the Buy More until she ended back at the Herd desk and settled on the two men (?). "Lester, Jeff I need you two to smooth over everything with this customer and make sure she is completely satisfied before you leave. You can go home after."

With the deacons of dementia and depravity gone the day settled into a good rhythm. The cheat sheet paid off as all the people sent out handled their jobs well, including Casey. A number of the green shirts hoping to become Herders thanked Sarah, and Chuck, for the opportunity. When Anna and Morgan punched out, saying good night Morgan latched on stating, "I told him you were his Leia… do you think you can play hooky tomorrow and hang out with us again? Even though I worked it was fun; you made it kind of like a mission."

Sarah looked at Anna and then back at Morgan who staggered away from Sarah, "You didn't do the Mystery Crisper did you?"

"Stupid double dog dare… Anna can you handle the bike? Unless Morley Safer's head has attached to the top of yours I don't think it's wise for me to ride."

Sarah was prepared to dial 911 when Anna told her not to, a grape soda with ice and a warm compress on his head would bring him back to normal, although they both chuckled lightly at 'normal'. Slowly all the employees left as Sarah went to double check to make sure all the calls were taken care of as Chuck was finishing the final two. Catching the sound of light footsteps, she thought they were surprisingly graceful considering the source.

"Miss Walker" Big Mike's voice came out lightly so as not to startle Sarah, "I know most of what you said to Tang applies to me as well and I cannot deny some of it. First how many does our boy have left?"

"Two."

"Good, tell him I'm punching him in and out tomorrow. Also I talked to the old man and he's the only person to solve the controller connection, and there's a good shot we're going to be the only branch to hit one hundred percent service today. That brings me to the Assistant Manager position."

"Chuck will be happy about that, what about Tang?"

"Now that he is considered management, he can be transferred out to another branch pretty easily. He requested it before he changed his khaki's, so I put it out there. I know there are a few branches looking so there should be something. I am hoping Chuck'll be happy with this. I don't know exactly what they have you doing across the street, but watching you work with this group and getting everything done that you did." Big Mike slides an application form to Sarah, "You are the person for this job."

Sarah looked up at Big Mike completely taken by surprise and looking at the application form she said, "Thanks, but I do need to talk to Chuck about this."

"Of course, just know that I already ran it by the old man and he has rubber stamped it. Have a good night Miss Walker."

"You too and thanks again for the offer."

Chuck soon called on his way to the final call as Sarah relayed what just transpired. He became excited at the prospect of working with Sarah at the Buy More before she cautioned it eventually didn't come down to what either wanted. About twenty minutes later Chuck came through the doors and was reenergized with the greeting from Sarah. After discussing it with Casey and got his approval immediately. Casey went to present to their bosses from his apartment while Chuck and Sarah were in the Home Theater room. General Beckman was the only one there only saying that Director Graham had been involved in a training accident and would be out for at least a few days. At first she did not want to commit to the change until it was pointed out this helped take away one of the weaknesses of his protection: walking to the Weinerlicious from the Buy More for lunch. The parking lot afforded the easiest opportunity to grab the Intersect. As the assistant manager Sarah could control lunch hour schedules and of course have her and Chuck's in synch.

After the conference Chuck and Sarah hopped into the Porsche, grabbed some Chinese, and brought it back to her apartment. Crossing the threshold Chuck remembered the words spoken to him this morning and playfully nibbled on Sarah's neck. Reacting positively to the stimulation they soon found themselves on the bed. Chuck gently kissing or kneading or caressing the parts of her body that he had already committed to memory which brought immense pleasure to Sarah; so much so she could not control the tears that streamed down her face as in addition to the contentedness, she now felt loved: truly and unequivocally.

* * *

><p>Tired, but unable to sleep as she is relishing all the emotions she is feeling, her only concern is whether Chuck is experiencing these feelings as well. She has posed this question to herself almost from the first few moments after they met, but she was convinced that she was in love. Allowing the word to come forth in her thoughts caused the phone to ring and seeing who the incoming call was from a scowl appeared on her face.<p>

"Sarah, I'm sorry if I woke you."She easily recognized the voice, but the tone was one that she had only heard a few times. "I tried to get a hold of Chuck, but when I call or send an e-mail I get a response that they are blocked. Is there anything going on?"

"Bryce the last time you sent him an e-mail you turned his life upside down with no warning. Why would you possibly think he'd allow you to subject him to the next whim?" Sarah trying to both be quiet and biting back her anger.

"I don't want to hurt him anymore… I wanted to apologize. I just completed a mission and things didn't go well for me… that might be an understatement. I travel almost completely across the country via cargo planes and train tanker for Graham to give me a choice of retraining, going to Admin and foregoing any field work, or finding myself working at State."

"Are you still in DC?"

"Yes."

"Is it a late night or early morning?"

"Late night, but probably not what you think, "She hears a partial laugh which turns into a cough than a wheeze and Sarah worries for her one time partner, "I'm under observation for the next ten or eleven hours I'm not allowed to fall asleep. After my failure, by the way in a successful mission, I had the weirdest dream, but it made me realize something. There are only two people in the world I care about and since I treat them like crap it should be no surprise what I treat everybody else like. I just assumed everybody should treat me better and I've been able to ignore that for my spy-life until now." Bryce pauses and Sarah's concern grows.

"Bryce, what happened to you?" A fairly loud grunt comes across the phone, "Bryce?"

"Sorry Sarah, what is third on my list. I tried to adjust my position and that may not have been a good idea so let me run through these items fairly quickly. I know you care about Chuck, more than you are willing to admit so go for it. Both of you deserve to be happy. I'd tell him the same thing so if you think he maybe needs a push..." Sarah looks over and is shocked that Chuck is awake and looking at the phone intensely and Sarah places it more between them.

"The second thing is more a warning just in case Graham or I don't make it from our respective surgeries. They are finishing up another Intersect and thanks to Chuck feel confident they can load it into other agents. Initially they opted to go the safe route with Chuck," Sarah's eyes flittered as she was coming up with all possible escape scenarios and looked over to Chuck who was completely calm, "But, on the ambulance ride with Graham I was able to convince him to give Chuck a shot as an analyst. I took him out of this at Stanford because I didn't think he could survive in this world. With you I know he can; hell, I think he might even thrive, even before the Intersect the way his mind would work…" Bryce paused again and Sarah looked over at Chuck who almost made himself known when he heard analyst, but it morphed into confusion as he noticed Sarah relax more upon hearing it.

"Were you involved in the training accident with Graham?"

"I was the training accident. I mentioned the three choices: retraining, admin, or State right?"

"Yes."

"Ok, the choices in context from the mistake seemed way too harsh and with his statement I wasn't needed for the Intersect assignment anymore made me realize it was doubtful I would have left the building again. Part of the retraining was for Graham to be in charge of my hand to hand, so after a few words I challenged him. If I won I'm back in the field, if he won he could take me out right there. Anyhow he is one tough SOB, we were pretty equal even after he pulled a knife until we went over the side and landed on the floor. He broke or severely sprained an ankle while I got the worst of it separating my shoulder and the concussion which is the reason I am still awake. On pure instinct I was able to get up and use the ring post to reset my shoulder. Graham limped over I sideswiped his good leg and he landed face first into the post knocking him out for a moment. I applied an ankle lock on his good leg, but he wouldn't submit until I broke it. He then surrendered and we were checked and shipped out.

"How bad?"

"Graham has a possible skull fracture along with his ankles that I know of. I told you mine except a nasty gash which may have gotten part of my quadriceps and one of his early shots broke some ribs and the spill caused one to puncture my lung. That's why I wanted to call just in case I don't make it off the table legitimately or not. I just wanted you and Chuck to know that I am sorry and whatever time I have left, I want to help you both. The nurse is coming so I've got to go. Sarah, give him a chance." The call ended.

"Sarah… what does this all mean?"

"It means there are some other things to worry about besides having our kissing practice sessions caught on tape… Although, it doesn't make sense for Beckman to have me take the job because it makes that option more difficult unless she did it for that reason."

"I'm still exhausted, I know you're working through this as you're talking; sexy mind and all. So does Graham want this Intersect unplugged?"

"He can be devious, but all he cares about are results, and we have delivered on that. I'm afraid the key may be whether Bryce makes it out of surgery. Graham would have to know he'd contact us and it could be a plan to get me to take you and run. As you can guess interagency cooperation isn't exactly strong; the FBI, DEA, Homeland all have things in your head as well and no knowledge of you."

"Isn't that the way out of it?"

"How?"

"If the other branches were made aware wouldn't that increase my usefulness?"

"Possibly, however it would almost ensure you being placed in a bunker; for I don't know how long."

"What about Beckman?"

"She's seems similar to Graham in results matter most. However she is more predicated on rules. My gut tells me this may be a power play, neither one really wants this, but neither knows how to back down. Beckman approving the job change may be her way of taking that option off the table, Graham potentially offering an analyst position would also change the landscape as you wouldn't be an outsider or just an asset."

"What should we do until then?"

"We keep our eyes open about this; I think I should start training you on some things: spotting a tail and more intense self defense, maybe getting you a little more in shape… not that I mind what either Lester or I see." Chuck buried his head in a pillow before he starts laughing.

"Well if it comes down to running or the bunker would you visit me in the bunker?"

Sarah shook her head no and Chuck's head fell, "I under…"

"No, they will need to make sure our bunker is comfortable and that the bathroom has a door on it."

_**A/N: The writing equivalent of painting yourself in a corner. I do have a few other ideas that need to be fleshed out my energies will be going there after I do a proper epilogue. I know Tang was gone by this point, but I do not care. For those so inclined my double a comment from Sarah goes to a commercial she was in that I saw on YouTube searching on 'Strahovski commercial' it should come up. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. **_


	8. Epilogue

_**A/N: Just in case as these last two chapters will get loaded very close together, if you don't know what happened on December 26**__**th**__** please go to the previous chapter. Thanks for reading… do not own Chuck. Trying to avoid too much spoilage.**_

**Chuck's Christmas Carol**

**Epilogue**

**9/26/59 Their beach:**

"You sure you don't want me to bring the chairs, I know your hip has to be sore from dancing and I doubt the doctor gave an ok for twerking." The couple, dressed to the nines, sat down on the blanket looking at the ocean.

"Well I suppose you'll have to massage it when we get back, until then I can manage… besides you seemed to enjoy the twerking."

"Managing is not acceptable, you fell two weeks ago and I know you're still hurting. As far as the dancing why do you think the hall was set up that way? It really can't be considered an anniversary party if we don't slip away at some point. Although I don't think the kids have ever bought the story about you screaming about a mouse."

"The grandkids didn't either. I'm pretty sure they've learned to accept it or we have completely warped them."

"Happy 50th, Sarah."

"Happy 50th, Chuck." Sarah leaned over to show Chuck what over fifty years of kissing practice can produce. Both were exceedingly happy with the results. Just before they both were to give completely into the moment a voice caught their attention.

"Uncle Chuck, Aunt Sarah… Auntie don't go for your knives."

"Hey Captain Han. What brings you out and how did you know we were here?"

"It was one of the things Granddad made me promise to do is watch over you guys on this night. While you were the best, you were vulnerable here when you get 'that way'. So we covered your perimeter… By the way you and dad are the only ones that call me that."

Sarah took pity on the first male born child of Morgan Grimes and Alex McHugh. It had taken nearly the full inventory of each of their feminine wiles to get Han as the middle name and not the first that they had apparently promised each other in the 2nd grade. "It's alright Mark, what made you decide to leave your post."

"Two reasons, first there is a big storm heading out. We probably have about fifteen maybe twenty minutes before it hits. Second there has been some gang activity and I have a feeling Aunt Sarah may feel like she has to prove something."

Chuck caught the glint in her eye that said the kick ass ninja wanted to come out and play, "Wow, you are incredible Mrs. Bartowski, but Mark is right. Just because a seventeen year old punk was able to get away with our granddaughter's purse for a moment because you can't hurdle flights of stairs anymore doesn't mean you need to take on a gang. Besides we got the purse back."

"Due to your tracking chip, but I should have caught him." Chuck shook his head and gave a quick kiss.

"No, I need you for fifty more."

"Fifty, huh."

"I figure a hundred years together will allow me to complete my study of Sarah Lisa Bartowski and share it with the universe and finally just get to enjoy the rest of my life with the most exquisite creature God ever created."

"Fine, I'll take care of the gang tomorrow." Sarah stated as Chuck helped her up.

"I think you're going to have a service call tomorrow." Sarah giggled until Chuck kissed her and led her to their car.

_**A/N: Ok as the previous chapter left the door open for any number of adventures, etc. The last chapter did most of what I wanted it to, but that damn Bryce made it impossible to end it there. For those feeling too diabetic I would offer Chuck v. Revenge, but I'm not sure if that wouldn't create a loop. Thanks for reading and I am working on the next story.**_


End file.
